A New Start
by LivingPerfection
Summary: What will happen to Kagome at her new school? Who is the hot hanou she just met? What the hell is she going to do here?
1. Chapter 1

A new Start 

A.N. This is my first InuYasha Fanfic and it is probably a little off. Hope you like it none the less.

Chapter1:A new day

Kagome sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror; _I hope I fit into this new school, the last few I was always tortured for no real reason maybe this time it will be different._ School was always bad for Kagome, she did not understand why girls hated her, but she hoped that this new school and environment would be better for her. _Mom said that here in Tokyo demons and humans live together in relative harmony, so maybe it wont be so bad. I do have Miroku and he said his girlfriend Sango is really nice, so maybe it will be okay.  
_  
As soon as Kagome left the headmasters office laden down with books she decided maybe she could find Miroku before the bell rang for first class. But the second she walked into the hall the bell rang. _Damn,_ she thought, _this is going to be hopeless now. But at least I have a map._ As soon as she put her stuff in her locker, Kagome decided to ask the person at the locker next to hers to tell her where her literature class was. "Excuse me?" she asked. "What do you want?" the boy said rudely, "cant you see I am kind of busy right now?" Kagome was taken aback by the voice she heard, she expected the voice from the person would be a girl, with white hair down to his waist, to his red kimono she really should have not been so surprised. "I was hoping you could tell me where Lady Kaede's literature class is, I am new here and my friend is not around." The boy turned around to show a tall, lean and very surprising boy before her. _Oh my god, he is gorgeous._ Kagome though to herself.

The boy was not only tall and very attractive, it was clear that he was a hanou, or half demon. His pointed dog ears at the top of his head gave that away, along with his clawed hands that clutched a tattered literature book. She was still staring at him when he asked "what the hell are you staring at?" "S-sorry," Kagome stammered, " I am new here. My name is Kagome, what's yours?" "InuYasha," he said. "A word to the wise, it's impolite to stare at hanou's, most are not as nice as I am." As InuYasha started walking down the hall all Kagome could do was stare at him some more. "If you want me to take you to Kaede's class you might want to come with me" he said rather rudely. _Well, he's going to be a interesting character_ she thought to herself as she ran to catch up with him.

"MIROKU!!!!" Kagome screamed at her friend, "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO MEET ME OUTSIDE THE HEADMASTERS OFFICE TO SHOW ME THE CLASSES I AM IN!!!!" "Kagome," Miroku said calmly, "I am deeply sorry that I didn't find you, I was terribly late for school today." Sure he was, she thought, I bet the damn lecher was attacking some poor girl. "I will forgive you, this time, but you have to do me a favor." she said; and that is how she went in to full plan on how she wanted InuYasha as her boyfriend.  
"I don't know Kagome," Miroku mused. "InuYasha is a strange boy, I will admit we are friends, but he has a very short temper. Almost that to match yours actually." SMACK! "I DO NOT HAVE A TEMPER!" Kagome screamed. But she indeed did, which sometimes made boys intimidated by that, along with her unsurpassing beauty. After Kagome "talked" Miroku into helping her, she set out to find her next lesson. Little did she know, a demon boy by the name Koga was watching and listening to her conversation with Miroku. So, this Kagome girl has a crush on InuYasha? _Well the mutt will not take another girl from me, mark my words. Kagome will be mine._

Kagome finally found her next lesson, and as she sat down, she did not notice that someone was watching her. "You must be Kagome," said a voice. "I am Sango, Miroku's girlfriend. I was told I would eventually have a class with you, but I did not think this one." Kagome smiled, "well I am glad that I can come and know that at least two people are nice." The two girls talked more about the school and some of the people there, but Kagome was lost when she saw that InuYasha had walked into the class.  
"Sango"  
"hm"  
"What do you know about InuYasha"  
"He's one of my best friends. Why? Do you like him? I SHOULD SO INTRODUCE YOU!!!" Sango at this point got so excited about this prospect of her best friend and her boyfriends best friend dating. "HEY INUYASHA," Sango practically sang. waving her hands like a windmill "No Sango, you don't have to call him over here. I was just asking!" Kagome was clearly scared now. She had already met InuYasha, and did not like the prospect of being set up. "InuYasha," Sango said, "have you met my friend Kagome?" Kagome at this point hid under the desk, face blazing red with humiliation. "Yeah, I have," InuYasha said. "We have literature with Kaede together first class. Why? I already know her scent, but I do not think she is around."

Running down the hall, Kagome was glad she was able to get out before InuYasha saw her, she slammed into something or someone. Nearly falling, Kagome was glad that the someone she slammed into caught her. "oh my gosh, I am so sorry. I did not mean to run into you!!" Kagome blurted out. "It's okay," said a gruff voice. "Any day that I get to save a pretty lady is a good day for me." Kagome looked up into the face of the voice and saw a handsome boy with brown hair and a kind yet hard face. "My name is Koga. This might be forward of me, but will you be my woman?" cheesy anime tear drop "Um, well my name is Kagome, and that was a little forward but I really don't know what to say about that. I am new and I do not know anybody, I think it is best that maybe you be a friend to me first"

a.n. this was my first chapter. Along with my first Fanfic of InuYasha. I hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

a.n. no characters in this story that are recognized are mine, I am simply borrowing them and give all complements of these people to the amazing men and women who were brilliant enough to make them up! 

Chapter2: InuYasha

Kagome woke the next morning with the thoughts of InuYasha running through her mind. _I do not understand how I can like someone so much after just meeting them. He is beautiful and strange at the same time. But I guess there is Koga on the other hand who probably only likes me because he doesn't know me._ As she thought about InuYasha and Koga more, Kagome got showered and dressed for her second day of school, determined to make it through her second day without getting scared of InuYasha. As Kagome neared the school the first sight she saw was her two friends Sango and Miroku wrapped up in each other. "Excuse me," she said sarcastically. "I was looking for a couple of friends, but instead of finding them I found you two. Will you be my new best friends?" Miroku and Sango started laughing, but none other than the second Kagome was used to being in her own skin again InuYasha walked up. "Hi Kagome," he said. "Hey InuYasha, how are you?" Trying to keep herself in check, Kagome did not look him straight in the eye. "I am alright but I was hoping I could have a word with you before first class?" Kagome did not know what to do or say, so out of instinct she just nodded her head and followed InuYasha to a secluded spot away from their friends.

"Um…. I saw you yesterday with Koga," he started sounding slightly angry. "Yeah," Kagome sad. "I almost tripped and he caught me before I could smack down." "What did he want?" InuYasha asked trying to sound as calm as possible. "Well he introduced himself and then asked me the strangest question ever." Automatically InuYasha got very angry. He hated Koga with a passion and knew that the only reason Koga is showing any interest in Kagome is because he knows InuYasha likes her.

**Flash  
** _"Sango" InuYasha said, "I really think I like Kagome but I do not think she would ever go for someone like me." **"Why do you say that?" Sango asked "she told me today that you were one of the most interesting people that she has ever met. Not just because she knows that you are a half demon, but because you have a different personality that anybody else. Just talk to her"**  
"So mutt, you like the new girl?" said a arrogant voice behind them. "well I wont stand by and watch your filthy paws go and take a girl who is so obviously perfect for me. I will take Kagome from you before you ever realize what happened. And at least unlike dogs, we wolves mate for life. Mark my words, **KAGOME WILL BE MINE**."_

"Kagome, I do not think you should spend too much time with that filthy wolf," InuYasha said flatly. "Why is that?" Kagome said, but it was obvious that he was jealous. "Koga is bad news," InuYasha defended himself. "He is a womanizer and a cheat. He uses the 'wolves mate for life' to get a girl and then when they really like him he drops them." Kagome did not like the sound of this. "InuYasha is that the real reason why you do not want me hanging around him? Because he seemed like a pretty decent person to me." "What!" InuYasha fumed, "I AM TRYING TO PROTECT YOU!!! BUT OBVIOUSLY YOU DON'T WANT MY HELP!" With that InuYasha stormed off in the opposite direction to think to himself.

I do not understand. I told her what he is, and yet she still acts like she likes him. I mean, what does he have that I don't? He's full demon? That cant be it, he's a bastard wolf who cant do anything without running with his tail tucked between his legs. If she likes full demons, then she should just be friends with my brother or something, he's a full demon. THAT'S IT! I will ask Sesshomaru for help.  
With that InuYasha ran off towards his brothers house to get some brotherly advice.

Later at school during first class, InuYasha sat in front of Kagome as he did the day before, but unlike the other day he did not ignore her. Kagome looked up from her paper long enough to take more notes on what Lady Kaede had on the screen, but when she did, instead of seeing InuYasha sleeping, she looked up to see a pair of beautiful amber eyes staring very intently at her. "InuYasha" she whispered, "would you mind moving your head so that I can see the screen?" "Yeah" he said "I do mind. I wanted to apologize for this morning. I probably sounded like some jealous lunatic. Friends?" "Sure" Kagome said. "But as friends I should warn you that Kaede is shooting you with daggers from her eyes right now." InuYasha laughed, but as he turned around he saw that Kagome was right. "Mr. Taisho, is there something you would like to share with the class?" Lady Kaede asked InuYasha. "No ma'am. I was just asking Kagome a question about the assignment from last night." With that Kaede nodded and continued on with the lesson.

Later that afternoon as Kagome was opening her locker, a note fell out and in scruffy handwriting she read a poem

Roses are red Violets are blue.  
There is no other girl more beautiful than you  
I have watched from afar  
And now I am here to say  
I love you.  
-anonymous

Kagome had no clue who wrote the note, and she wanted to find out who it was. She did not know anybody at the school really, and although she hoped that the note was from InuYasha, she figured it was probably from Koga.  
"Sango," she asked. "Is Koga really a womanizing jerk?"  
"Why?" her new friend asked, "did you read the trash on the bathroom walls or something?"  
"No"  
"Well, he is a bit of a player. But as far as I know he isn't really a jerk" Sango said. "I really do not know him. We have second class together, but he sits with member of his pack at the other side of the class." The girls gossiped more before the next class, and agreed that they would meet later after school at McDonalds to study and talk more about Kagome's note.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome hollered as she saw her friend walking into their sixth class of the day. "What?" he asked. "I wanted to know if you recognized the writing on this note I got today?" Kagome was still excited over having a secret admirer and she knew that InuYasha knew everybody and maybe new their handwriting too. "No" he said shortly. "Why would anybody ever write you a love note anyway? You're not that beautiful." That comment hurt Kagome a lot, and as she started to walk away she said "well I wasn't asking you if you wrote it now was I? I just wanted to know if you knew the writing." That bothered InuYasha, especially when he saw that Kagome was starting to cry. "wait wait wait, Kagome. Don't cry, I cant stand people crying. Please, I'm sorry." "well you should have thought about that before you called me ugly!" Kagome said, and with a sniff she walked into class and sat on the opposite side of the room away from InuYasha.

InuYasha, feeling bad about what he did to Kagome, decided to write her another note. Maybe this time she wont go and shove it in his nose.

Looking into your eyes  
I see the man that I want to be.  
Surrounded by your radiance  
I realize that you're the only one for me.

Kagome found the new note in her locker after school, only to be excited more over what it said. Maybe it was that boy in her science class. What was his name? Hojo? Yeah, that's it. He seemed like a nice enough guy, she thought to herself. _Although he is a little dense, and a little too health conscious. But that would be nice if he were the one leaving me those notes._ Kagome decided she would ask Sango when she saw her later at the restaurant.

"No Kagome, I am sorry I do not recognize the handwriting," Sango said when they were eating. "Maybe it is that boy that is always trying to talk to you during science. Hojo right? He seems to like you enough. Maybe you should ask him." "NO NO NO!!!" Kagome said, "I cant ask him that. If its not him then that would be humiliating." The girls laughed at what at that prospect. "You know who I want the letters to be from though," Kagome said giggling. "Who?" Sango asked, "wait let me guess. INUYASHA!!" Kagome smiled sheepishly and nodded her head. At that Sango teased a bit by laughing, but when she sobered up she said, "He seems like he likes you. But he is so hard to read. I could see for you? But I mean, it will be hard to ask without giving anything away"  
"Please Sango"  
"It's gonna cost you"  
"ANYTHING"  
giggle "okay, I am going over to his house later I will ask him then"  
As Kagome hugged Sango she practically screeched "THANK YOU!"


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. these characters are not mine. They are the product of a brilliant mind. I am making a story of my own on them, but I continue to love the original use of these characters on the show. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY! ;) I will add stuff on quickly at first, hopefully enough to get you liking my work. 

Chapter3: Kagome GET OUT

_As he walked down the hall, he could see her running away from him. "KAGOME!" he screamed, but she could not hear him. The faster he would run to catch up, Kagome found a way to outrun him every time. At last when he caught up with her, she just stood there with a expression of pure hatred on her face. "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN INUYASHA"_  
InuYasha woke up in a cold sweat after that "What the hell?" Getting up to go to the kitchen, InuYasha thought more about the strange dream he just had. Kagome was haunting his dreams lately, he did not understand it. Most of the time they were nice dreams, but in the weeks that he has gotten to know the girl, he found that his dreams were turning more malicious. InuYasha did not like the fact that he did not act fast enough in asking Kagome to be his girlfriend, and now she was seeing that dunce Hojo. _**Maybe the reason she is with him is because you didn't ask her soon enough.** No that's not it. **But why else would she go with him if she really knew how you felt about her?** She doesn't like me like that though. I just know it. **You never asked though did you?** That's it, I am going to stop eating mushrooms before bed from now on!_

Kagome sat in first class waiting for InuYasha to show up. She had been going to Tokyo high for six weeks now and since then her and InuYasha had become good friends. She liked him still, but now that she was seeing Hojo she didn't think of InuYasha in that kind of way anymore. Maybe it was because whenever she would get those strange letters in her locker he would end up acting all strange and distant from her.

**Flash:  
**two weeks earlier "InuYasha"  
"hmm"  
"What do you think of me"  
"Seriously"  
"yeah. Seriously"  
"You're a good friend why"  
"Is that all"  
"yea, just wanted to know"  
One day later Kagome and Hojo started dating.

She had not seen Koga since her and InuYasha fought about her even being friends with him, and she figured that if he and Miroku thought he was bad news then maybe she should just stick to not seeing him at all. They had no classes together, so he would not be to hard to avoid. Until she found out that his locker was right down the hall from hers.  
"Hey Kagome"  
"Hi Koga"  
"Where have you been? I haven't seen you since the day we met"  
"I've been busy, InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku have been keeping me occupied trying to get me to do all this really strange stuff with them." "Oh, so you and the mutt are good friends or something"  
"Yeah," smirk "InuYasha is like my best friend. I am always with him"  
"Oh, well I guess I will see you around"  
"Cya"  
Koga did not like the fact that she was hanging out with InuYasha, and as he walked away he did not notice that Kagome's new boyfriend Hojo walk up to her. "Hey babe, was that Koga you were talking to?" he asked. "Yeah," Kagome shrugged "he kinda had this crush on me when I moved here but I guess that is over. Why? Do not tell me you don't want me hanging around him too." "Well," Hojo scratched his head "no not really. I am not jealous or anything, but he is just bad news." Why am I not surprised to hear that? Kagome thought to herself. "Well, at least you do not have to worry about him. If I liked him I would not be here with you now would I?" Kagome said as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriends neck. "No, I guess not." Slowly Kagome had managed to get her 6'2" tall guy to lean down and she whispered against his lips "you know, we should disappear for a while". Just as gently as she had spoken, Kagome kissed Hojo. "Um…" Hojo stammered, "I gotta go… um… study for a test. I'll see you later alright babe?" Without a second glance, Hojo wiggled away from Kagome and ran off towards the library.  
_That was odd._** _What our boyfriend running away? Or the way you acted?  
_**_Both. Hojo acts like he doesn't want to kiss me._  
_**Maybe its because he has never had a girlfriend before.  
**No.. well maybe_

"Kagome?" said a familiar voice. As Kagome turned around she brightened up a bit. "Hey Yash, what's up?" "Nothing" he said with a smile on his face. "What's so funny? Is there something on my face?" Kagome asked, slightly worried that her gorgeous friend was smiling at her like that. "You were deep in thought" InuYasha said gruffly, "It was kind of cute." That last comment was enough to make Kagome blush. "What made you think so much anyway? You do not even get that expression in Kaede's class." InuYasha looked down on his small friend with really worry on his face. Looking into his amber eye's, Kagome started to think maybe she was with the wrong guy. "I was just wondering why every time I try to be a bit closer to Hojo he runs away scared." InuYasha did not like the fact that the girl he loves is with another guy, but they were also best friends and he wants her happy so instead he said "Maybe he just isn't ready to be to close yet. I mean how long have you been together anyway? A week?" "Yeah maybe"  
"C'mon, lets go to McDonalds and get some food"  
Together the two friends walked out of the school laughing about the Sango and Miroku acted lately.

"So Yash, what do you want to do now"  
"Why don't we go back to my house, it's still pretty early. Sesshomaru just bought that one new movie 'The Grudge"  
"You know I don't like scary movies though"  
"C'mon I'll protect you, there is nothing to worry about"  
"You'd better.

During the movie, Kagome was sitting very close to InuYasha. _She smells so good. **So why don't you stop being a gentleman?** She's practically in our lap. **So do something.** Like what? She is scared, and I do not know what to do.** Use our brain then**_

"Are you really that scared of this movie?" he asked. Kagome tore her face away from her hands long enough to look at her friend, "Yes, you know I hate scary movies too." InuYasha had to laugh at that, "okay then chicken. Don't worry, the bad dead girl wont hurt you." "Don't call me a chicken!" "sorry." Knowing his friend was really scared, InuYasha put his arms around Kagome holding him closer. Liking the feeling of her next to him, just holding her, InuYasha closed his eyes. He could feel her wrap her tiny hands around his neck, but he just continued to sit there. But what happened next InuYasha did not expect. Kagome had climbed into his lap, "um. Kags what are you doing?" InuYasha asked apprehensively. "I am scared out of my mind now!" Kagome said laying her head on InuYasha's chest.

Smiling to himself, InuYasha unconsciously kissed Kagome on the top of her head. That took her by surprise, but when she looked up at him all he did was stare at her. _Wow she is so beautiful. **So do something then.** I can't. **Why?** She has a boyfriend. **If that bothered her, then she wouldn't be sitting in your lap now would she?** True._ With not one thought, InuYasha leaned down and kissed Kagome gently on the lips.

**Kagomes POV**  
_OH MY GOD! HE'S KISSING ME!  
**KISS HIM BACK DUMB ASS!**  
oh yeah, I forgot._

Slowly, Kagome returned InuYasha's kiss. But as she sat up to reach him better, she parted his lips with her tongue which really surprised him, but brought a low growl from deep in his throat. _This is nice._ InuYasha thought to himself. He slowly let his tongue wander its way into Kagome's mouth, massaging her tongue with his. She made this strange sound that was like a moan, but not at the same time. Kagome sat up a bit more, finding that sitting bridal style as uncomfortorable, she decided that the only way was to straddle his lap. As they sat there, InuYasha moved his lips against hers which made her respond more passionately than he expected. Slowly, Kagome wrapped her arms around InuYasha's neck, causing him to wrap his arms around her waist. At the same time, InuYasha slowly lowered Kagome back so she was laying on him. Kagome, instead of pulling away from InuYasha, slid her hands down his chest to his waist where she slowly slid her hands up his shirt feeling his muscular build. Realizing what she was doing to him, InuYasha slid his hands up her shirt, rubbing her back. Kagome all of a sudden felt something hard against her leg as she kissed InuYasha deeper. _OH MY GOSH! HE HAS A HARD ON!! WHAT DO I DO!!!! **What do you think?** I don't know!_ InuYasha responded more to Kagome moving her lips against his, but he stopped when he realized what had happened. "K-Kagome" he said breathlessly. "yeah" she sighed. "I think you need to leave now. We never should have done anything in the first place." His last statement had totally surprised Kagome. "What?" she didn't know what to think. "I said get out, this was a big mistake." InuYasha said roughly, "you have a boyfriend, you shouldn't even be here. Now don't make me throw you out." "Fine, but do not talk to me again for a very long time" Kagome said and stormed out.

The next day at school, InuYasha expected to see Kagome in her usual seat, but she was not there. It turned out she was not at school at all. "Hey Sango" InuYasha said. "Have you seen Kagome?" "Do not speak to me right now" Sango said with a cell phone to her ear. "She's on the phone with Kagome right now" Miroku told him, "she's really upset. What happened." InuYasha told his friends what happened, and instantly felt really bad. "Well I am not surprised she is mad at you," Sango said. "Actually, I do not blame her. That was really rude Yash. You need to apologize." "I tried calling"  
"No you need to go over there"  
"So she can kill me"  
"She is waiting for you right now"  
"Fine, I will go now then"  
As InuYasha was heading to leave the school he heard a voice call him "HEY TAISHO!" who the hell was that? "What?" he said turning around. It was Hojo, Kagome's boyfriend. "What the hell is this I heard you kissed my girl?" Damn, she told him? "Look she kissed me back, so I hope you are prepared to be mad at her too." InuYasha defended himself. "I don't care if she kissed you back. Wait… SHE DID WHAT! When did this happen???" "We were watching a movie, she got scared. It wasn't supposed to happen. Look I know you're her boyfriend, but you might want to not act so babyish around her either. She said you get distant from her over the littlest thing, so maybe she just reacted to me from being rejected by you." With that last comment, InuYasha walked away towards the Higurashi shrine.

Once InuYasha reached the Higurashi shrine, he went to the house and knocked on the door. He could smell that Kagome was the only one home so he called out to her when she didn't answer his knocking. "Kagome. I know your home, I recognize your scent anywhere"  
"Go away InuYasha, I never want to see you again", he heard her shout from her room. So he decided to climb/jump up to her. With a single bound, he was standing in Kagome's room. She was lying on the bed crying. "Kagome, look I know your mad so I will just talk and hope you listen." silence. "I am sorry for the way I acted last night. I did not expect that to happen." "You acted like you were totally repulsed by me," she said tearfully looking up at him. "Do you know how much that hurt? Huh InuYasha?" "I never meant to hurt you Kags, haven't you realized by now that I care for you?" he said, hoping that she would look at him. Maybe he does feel the same way about me as I do him! Kagome thought to herself. "You're my best friend Kags, I do not want to loose you. Last night just scared me." That instantly brought her spirits down again. "That's all I am to you?" she sounded like she was going to cry again, "just a friend?" InuYasha could sense the hurt in her voice.  
_No Kagome. I love you with all my heart.  
**Now tell her that, not me.**  
_"Kagome"  
"hm"  
"you're boyfriend is here"  
"UHGG" falls off bed  
Kagome got up and went to the door before Hojo even had the time to knock. Jus as she opened the door Hojo burst in and kissed her with such force that she cut her lip on her tooth. She wrenched herself away from him "Hojo what the hell has gotten into you?" "I am just so glad to see you" he said sheepishly but obviously lying. "Can you leave and come back later" Kagome asked, "I have Sango over and we are discussing something very important right now." "Sure" he said but didn't leave until he leaned down and kissed her again.

Later that night, InuYasha and Kagome had already made friends again and were sitting outside talking like old friends. "Yash" she said. "Yeah?" he already knew what she was going to ask him. "Why did you kiss me yesterday?" He didn't know what to say. "I don't know, you just kinda climbed up in my lap and then all of a sudden I was looking at you and it just happened." "Do you regret it?" she wanted to know. "No," he said truthfully. "Neither do I.  
"Kags"  
"Yeah"  
"Would you ever kiss me again"  
"I don't know, I mean yesterday was like I cheated on my boyfriend"  
"Yeah, but you don't regret that"  
"Not really, Hojo doesn't kiss me. He acts too shy"  
"Ooh"

The next day at school, much to her surprise Kagome had gotten another one of her mysterious letters.

Your lips touch mine  
I can feel you so soft.  
But then I awake  
And find you are only a dream.  
I wish to make more of you mine  
But I fear you won't love me back  
I love you more than you will ever know

Kagome read the note. She hoped that the note was from InuYasha, but she figured they were from Hojo trying to be nice.

A.N. Who was the note from? I dont know yet either, maybe it's from InuYasha, but that will come later. CYA!


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. this story is taking no time for me to write. Hope you like it!**Chapter4:Time**

_Kagome was glad that she was here in Tokyo. She had friends, she had a boyfriend. Everything was good. Is it possible that everything was too good? She thought about being back in her old town. No body liked her there. She was always being tortured for being to smart, too nice. Most of the girls hated her because their boyfriends had fallen in love with Kagome. _

Kagome could still remember what it was like. She hated it, once she thought she made a friend. But then her "friend" started to like this one boy. The boy acted like he was interested in the other girl until he told her that he wanted her to set him up with Kagome. That was the last time that Kagome had a real friend. Her mother told her that when she was little she had a blessing bestowed upon her, but that blessing turned out to be a curse. Mortal men would always love her, but not for her. She knew that once her daughter was 16 and boys from school were only interested in Kagome for sex. So they moved to Tokyo with Kagomes grandfather and now live on the families shrine.

Kagome hated remembering her old life. But at least nobody here asked her why she was so hard to get to know. They just knew she had a hard life. "Kagome" Hojo said, "are you still going to come over to my house tonight to watch a few movies?" "What?" she asked "Oh yeah. Of course, I would love to." Kagome was deep in thought lately. She still could not get the feel of InuYasha's kiss of her mind, and she still could not get Hojo to open up to her. She hoped that night her boyfriend would actually act just as her boyfriend and not a friend. So after school, Kagome went to find Hojo and they set off together to his house.

"What movie are we going to watch?" Kagome asked. "I was thinking maybe we would watch 'A American Haunting'." _Great, just what I need. Another horror movie to scare the wits out of me. _"great!" she lied, "I was wanting to watch that after we learned about the Bell witch of the US in world history anyways." "Really?" Hojo asked excitedly "me too. That's why I got it. We really are perfect for each other." "yeah" she said.

The movie wasn't even half way through and Kagome was scared witless. _I wish InuYasha were here right now_ she thought. _He would at least hold me during the scary scenes. _Hojo noticing his girlfriends' discomfort, put his arm around her waist and pulled her a bit closer to him. "You know" he said. "We do not have to watch this." "No," she said "its fine. I really like it." and it wasn't a lie. She was just scared. "Kagome," he said making her look up. "yeah?" Then out of nowhere Hojo lowered his lips to Kagome's and kissed her softly. Kagome was taken aback at first, but then she softened and returned the kiss. But, slow always turns to too fast and Hojo reacted faster than Kagome expected. Parting her lips with his tongue, Hojo also started working his hands down her waist to her skirt. Kagome, who ended up picturing the wrong face in her head, kissed him back with more passion than he expected. That gave him more courage and he slid his hand up her skirt. Feeling his hand, Kagome slid her hands down to his waistband slowly undoing his pants. Realizing what was going on, Hojo slowly started kissing other parts of her, unbuttoning her shirt and kissed her right above where her bra sat. Kagome moaned at the feel of his tongue right above her breasts undid his pants completely when she found how hard he had got. "Are you sure you want this?" Hojo asked her. "Yes, I am sure of it. I truley love you InuYasha," she said, and then realized that she said the wrong name to the wrong person. "I love you…WHAT!!" Hojo fumed. "Oh my god" she said. "I am so sorry Hojo, I gotta go!" and without another word, Kagome fled Hojo's house knowing that they were over for sure now.

She knew she had made a mistake, but for some reason she felt no remorse. _I don't even love him,_ she thought; _and I just ended something that could have turned out really good for me. _Kagome knew that she could not go home because her mother was not expecting her for some time; so she decided to go to Sango's house.

"What do you mean you said the wrong name?" Sango asked. "Hojo wanted to make sure I was ready for…yeah" Kagome explained, "but when I said 'I love you InuYasha' without realizing who I was talking to was not the person I wanted it to be." Sango thought that was odd, but she knew Kagome really cared for InuYasha, just as she knew that he felt the same way even though the two wouldn't tell each other their feelings.

"Kagome, why don't you just tell InuYasha how you feel? You never know, he might feel the same way about you." Sango reasoned. "He doesn't though" Kagome whined, "that that things went too far he said it was all a mistake and that I needed to go away before other regrettable things happened." From that moment on till Monday, all Kagome could think about was her mistake and how she really wasn't upset with herself. She felt bad, but it wasn't enough to make any real remorse.

Monday at school, Kagome did all she could do to avoid Hojo, but after lunch they had class together. Although they don't sit anywhere near each other, but he normally talked to her during free time. "Hojo, we need to talk. Can you come to my place after school? This is really important." "I don't know Kagome," he replied "last night you made me fell like trash. After saying you love InuYasha, and then running off on me." "I know" she said, "and I am sorry. We need to talk though." "okay." _I figure,_ Kagome thought _I can get InuYasha over later when my mom goes to bed and I can talk to him out by the shrine without any questions from people who wander by during the day._

As Hojo walked to Kagomes house all he could do was hum to himself and fantasize about them getting back together. "Maybe Kagome doesn't want to end it, maybe she does love me and not that stupid hanou InuYasha," Hojo said to himself happily.

"You know, you really shouldn't talk to yourself" said a voice behind him; "you could really get into a lot of trouble." Hojo turned around to see InuYasha standing behind him. _Oh shit,_ he thought _now I am going to die! **no your not, just act calm. **how the fuck can I act calm, the guy could kill me in a second! **well then start running chicken shit!**_

"Hey InuYasha," Hojo said faking a smile. "Hi Hojo," InuYasha said cooly "did you know the amount of time it takes you to talk shit about me to yourself I could have already chopped you into a million pieces. I would suggest if you were going to trash talk me you should definitely do it when it is a neighborhood that I do not live in." "S-s-s-sorry," Hojo stammered "I didn't realize you would be around, I mean aren't you usually with Miroku after school?"

"I would be if he hadn't ditched me to go fool around with Sango" _Why the hell am I giving him a explanation for anyway? **Because if we aren't nice to him Kagome will never speak to us again. **Oh yeah, I forgot about that. **So be nice, if we do anything slightly rash Kagome will be banging down the door in no time. **_"Well Hojo, I will let you go this time," InuYasha started, "But the next time I wander by you and you are bad talking me I will not hold back in slashing you from your ear all the way to your baby toe." "Um… uh… okay, don't worry it will never happen again." Hojo said nervously and slowly backed away from the angry boy in front of him. "Oh yeah, Hojo," InuYasha said before the boy could get away, "yeah?" "Let's not tell Kagome what happened. I cannot afford to get into anymore trouble with her. My ears still hurt from the last time she got really angry with me." The poor boy, Hojo, nodded at InuYasha and decided that he would no longer talk to himself in public again.

a.n. This is my latest chapter. It came a little in a jumble, hope you like it. I know you all want InuYasha and Kagome together, I do too. But suspense always makes a story better. Thank you to all of you who reviewd my story.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5: Kagome

Kagome woke up to the sound of a pounding at her door. What the hell? If it were InuYasha, he would have just come up in the window, especially seeing as only him and Sango know my mom isn't home tonight. Kagome walked to the door cautiously, almost scared at what would be there, but realized when she opened it she should have been more scared of a fly.

"Hey Hojo," she said flatly. "Kagome" he started, "I just wanted to tell you that no matter what you do or say I will continue to love you. I think maybe you said… his name… because maybe… um, well what I am trying to say is…" Hojo could not think of a way to say that he thought she made a mistake without making Kagome mad but nothing could come to mind that would work.  
"Hojo, if you cant say what you want to say then can you leave? I do not feel good, and you are taking up time that could be used to be sleeping or something." Kagome didn't want to be mean, but she really didn't feel good and she didn't really want to be bothered unless it was her mother telling her something about her grandfather. "oh, of course Kagome. I am sorry, I didn't realize that you were feeling sick. Should you want me to get you anything from the store before I go home?" Hojo was trying to be his usual nice self but Kagome wrote it off as a character flaw. "No, thank you, just go home for the night and we can talk tomorrow."

Kagome was asleep again when she heard a rustling behind her. She didn't want to be frightened, but after all those horror movies she saw recently it was not a surprise that she was paranoid. "Kagome?" said a voice softly behind her. She looked up slowly only to realize that it was InuYasha standing over her and not some crazy person _(like her boyfriend)_. "Oh, hey Yash, what's up?" she asked lazily. "Well I saw Hojo leave here a minute or two ago and he didn't seem to excited, as when I saw him earlier he was all gung ho about coming over. What happened?" "I don't feel to good right now. I am just really worried about gramps, ya know. Mom hasn't called yet and I am scared that he might not be doing to well."

InuYasha nodded his head. He had indeed known what Kagome was talking about, she would tell him only why they were really in Tokyo and no one only. Her grandfather had gotten very sick after his son (Kagomes father) passed away and Kagome and her mother and younger brother came to stay with him and help get him better. "Oh, okay I know. Well you should get some sleep" but as InuYasha was about to leave Kagome's room the telephone rang. "Hey mom" she said faking a happy voice, "oh um… yeah, creepy. Yash, the phone is for you."  
"hello…"  
"Hi InuYasha"  
"Hi Mrs. Higurashi, what's up?"  
"Well hun, I was hoping you could do me a favor."  
"Sure what is it."  
"Well I was hoping you would stay with Kagome for the night. Souta and I are going to be here at the hospital all night, it seems that grandpa isn't as well as we thought and we do not want to leave his side." Kagome's mom explained to the boy who all of a sudden got very quiet. "um… sure Mrs. H, I can do that. No it's no problem at all, I will just call my brother here in a bit and tell him what is going on." "Oh thanks InuYasha, you know you are the only boy I trust with my Kagome." "thank you Mrs. H" he said, _her Kagome? **More like my Kagome, right?** Yeah. **Well maybe we should tell her where we stand?** No because things like that always get taken out of context when it comes to mothers._  
"What did she say?"  
"Huh? Oh, she wants me to stay here with you because she is worried."  
"Oh, well then okay. Are you going to stay?"  
"Only if you want me to."  
"If you want to then that's fine." Kagome and InuYasha started at each other for a while before anything was said.  
"Kagome."  
"Yeah?" "Were you crying before I came up? I could have sworn I smelt tears when a came by."  
"Oh, um… well I felt bad about some stuff that had happened with Hojo yesterday." _Should I tell him?_ she thought to herself, _**Only if you want him to throw things out of proportion. **Yeah, he would do that. It would be cute though…**What? Him ripping Hojo to pieces? Or him getting upset over you and Hojo fighting. **Both, maybe… I don't know._  
"Kagome? Are you alright? You look little pale." InuYasha looked really concerned for Kagome. "No I am fine, just thought of something that I shouldn't have thought about." Kagome reddened at the thought of InuYasha and her tangled in each others legs, but hoped it didn't show on her face.

InuYasha and Kagome were laying on her bed when the phone rang again. "I'll get it," he said, "seeing as I am closer and you look like you are about to pass out. Hello?"  
"H-hey Inu-InuYasha i-is Kagome there?" a voice stuttered on the end. "Yeah, who is this?" "It's Hojo, I just wanted to see if she is alright. What are you doing there? She told me she didn't want company." "Well she wanted me here, so did her mother. I will give the phone to her. Kagome, its for you."  
"Hojo I cant talk" she said shortly into the phone. "Yes I know I don't feel good… I know InuYasha is over here, I am not that dense. No he isn't doing anything wrong, why the hell would you ask that? No I am not sleeping with him, YOU FUCKING PERVERT WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU ASK ME THAT? NO I AM NOT GOING TO TELL YOU WHY HE IS HERE! GOOD NIGHT!" Kagome slammed the phone down on the receiver fuming.  
"Kagome are you alright?" InuYasha asked her slowly, "you look slightly like a tomato."  
"IS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE A JOKE!?" Kagome screamed.  
"N-n-no," InuYasha stuttered, that's how you could tell he was really scared. He never stuttered over anything. Especially a girl. "Sorry Kagome, I didn't want to do this but"  
SLAM. InuYasha had pinned Kagome to the floor and was holding down not just her arms above her head but her legs down with his. _**Why are we doing this to her? **To show her that she cannot make us intimidated, and have a little fun.** Oh, okay. **_

**Kagome's POV**  
_OH MY GOD! WHAT IS HE DOING???? **Well, right now we are pinned under our gorgeous best friend.** Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Oh man, his face is only inches away from ours. **Oh man the things we could do. SO DO IT!  
**  
_Without a second though, Kagome filled the short distance between her and InuYasha…

A.N. I will leave the story here. Tell me what you think. Hope you like it!


	6. Chapter 6

A.N. This chapter is hard to think of, so most of it is just kind of there. I just realized, in my imagination does InuYasha's constant arguing conscience (the one in bold) sounds like Miyouga. I don't know why, but to me it does. DID YOU NOT LOVE THE CLIFHANGER FROM THE LAST CHAPTER THOUGH???

Last Chapter

Kagome's POV

OH MY GOD! WHAT IS HE DOING???? **Well, right now we are pinned under our gorgeous best friend.** Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Oh man, his face is only inches away from ours. Oh man the things we could do. **SO DO IT!**

Without a second thought, Kagome filled the short distance between her and InuYasha…

…softly brushing her lips against his, Kagome found that this was a good way to stop the boy from tickling her to death._ Did she just kiss us?** Yup she did! **But why? That wasn't supposed to happen…she was supposed to giggle and jump. **Don't complain, she kissed us you moron!** _cheesy grin _she did didn't she. _InuYasha still couldn't believe what had just happened, but he definitely didn't care. He just wanted it to happen again.

"Do you really want to start this?" he started, "because I am telling you now, I will not be held responsible for your actions if **you** get out of hand." Kagome grinned slyly, "well if I didn't know what I was in for then I wouldn't have done it now would I?" **_She has a point you know. Yeah, but that doesn't mean she should do it. _**"InuYasha?" she asked, "are you going to get up or are you going to keep me here like this?"

"What? Oh yeah, no, we are going to stay like this." InuYasha said matter-o-factly.

"Why? Not to complain, I am very comfortorable, it's just that you might not be." Kagome was trying not to laugh at her friends face but found it hard when he looked at her with a dumbfounded expression. (a.n. you know the one! Even on T.V. it's cute!)

InuYasha finally let Kagome up, a little hesitantly, but none the less he figured it's best for now to be beaten. He would get her later.

"Kagome can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," _Man I cant believe I did that. **Well maybe if you had done it long before that you wouldn't have to be so strange with him now would you? **I guess not._

"What do you think of me?" he asked looking at his clawed hands the entire time. That question took the girl by surprise, but none the less, she found it intriguing that he would ask her this after they have known each other for a while now. "Well Yash, do you want it ruthlessly or just sugar coated?" "I just want to know, be ruthless if you have to. I am just so tired of people acting like they 'like' me because they are scared that I will transform into a full demon if I get to angry."

"Yash, I can tell you this much. I am no more afraid of you than you are of me. But if you want to know the truth then I will tell you. You have a tendency of being rude and thoughtless, but when that is over with you are gentle and caring. You actually listen, most of the time, when people talk to you. And despite the fact that you always have a angry expression on your face you manage to be soft. Well at least when it comes to me. I have seen your face when your ex comes around. That on its own isn't so nice. But she's a bitch." Kagome sighed when she finished her little speech, looking at InuYasha you could see that he was surprised by what the girl had told him. He never knew anybody to tell him straight out that they were not afraid of him at all. She thought he wasn't afraid of her, but in all reality, the boy was terrified of her. Not her though, more of what would happen if she ever got angry enough with him.

"Kagome I have to… um… well see this is harder than I thought it would be. I guess what I am trying to say is…" before he could finish his sentence, Kagome noticed that InuYasha's body slightly pulsed, and before she realized what had happened the boy that stood before her just a minute ago as a gorgeous hanou was now standing before her as a gorgeous mortal man. He no longer had long silver hair, or dog ears, but now his ears were normal human ones, and his hair was still long, but now black. His beautiful amber eye's had darkened and now looked almost violet. Kagome didn't understand. Why didn't he tell her?

"What the hell?" she breathed looking at him, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS WAS YOUR NIGHT AS A MORTAL??? DO YOU REALIZE THAT WITH THIS I HAVE TO TAKE A WHOLE NEW ACCOUNT ON EVERYTHING!!!!" Her most recent outrage had scared InuYasha to no end. He jumped back as far as he could without hitting anything, and yet Kagome still got to him. "CALM DOWN WOMAN!" he yelled, "IF YOU WOULD LET ME EXPLAIN YOU WONT BE MAD ANYMORE! I hope."

"Alright, I'm calm"

"Good, now sit down and don't say a word until I am done" InuYasha instructed her. Before going into a complete story of it all he sat down with her and just stared into her eyes for a moment longer. _I hope she still feels the same about me. As a human I am no longer strong, or fast. But average, damn that's a let down. **Idiot, she loves us. She will accept us no matter how we look. I hope. **How can someone that beautiful and perfect love us as a human though? We cannot protect her if needed. **Well that is just a risk we will have to take then isn't it???**_

A hour later, Kagome sat on her bed staring at the man before her. Not believing what she had heard she just looked at him. _I can't believe he kept this from me. **Maybe he was ashamed. **What should he be ashamed of? He know's we know everything about demons and half demons. We are the only one who doesn't judge him. **Al least it explains why we don't see him on the night of the half moon though. **Yeah I guess, but still. That hurts. **yeah it does. **_"Yash, you know that I love you right? And if you do then you would know that I do not care what you look like. I care about you too much, your outer appearance just happens to be a MAJOR plus" she said, not realizing what she had said, but it came out anyway. "You love me?" he asked stunned, "well yeah" she started. "You're my best friend. And you don't act like you want to be around me because your family makes you do it." With her last comment out, she realized that she had said too much and would pay for it later. Thankfully though InuYasha didn't pay much attention to it though, he was still wrapped up in her saying she loves him.

****

InuYasha decided that now would be the best time then to advance on the girl. She cared about him, he didn't have to worry about her not liking him for his human part. When he was with Kikyo all she would do was bitch about how he was half demon and that when they would make out she would cut her lip on his fangs. Or how when he was human he was absolutely perfect. But then by the end of the night, it changed and he was back to being a hanou. _How can two people, who look so much alike be so different. Given Kagome is a better kisser than Kikyo, but that's not the point. _

InuYasha decided that now would be the best time then to advance on the girl. She cared about him, he didn't have to worry about her not liking him for his human part. When he was with Kikyo all she would do was bitch about how he was half demon and that when they would make out she would cut her lip on his fangs. Or how when he was human he was absolutely perfect. But then by the end of the night, it changed and he was back to being a hanou. 

"Kagome, why don't you have a problem with my being a hanou?"

"I don't know, I have seen a lot of strange stuff in my life. Like I said earlier, outer appearance is just a plus in your case. I love your personality. You could be a vampire and as long as you still were you I wouldn't care. PLEASE DON'T BE A VAMPIRE THOUGH!" InuYasha chuckled at her last statement before walking over and sitting with Kagome on the bed. He pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and looked at her intently.

"You are so beautiful" he let slip it out before he could stop him self. She was surprised at his statement, mainly because he had never said anything to her like that before. "What?" she asked, and before she could say anything more InuYasha leaned towards him and kissed her softly on the lips. As he pulled away, InuYasha noticed a small smile on the girls face.

"What!?" he asked, not expecting her to smile at him like that. "InuYasha, you have never been the one to kiss me first. I have started everything, well at least every two times." Kagome started laughing, and before the new man that sat next to her could say anything else, she pulled him to her by the front of his shirt and kissed him.

If this is heaven than I know I am arrived!** Well at least we can say that Kagome definitely isn't like Kikyo. She kisses us willingly. **Yes but from now on no more comparing this beautiful goddess to that bitch. **HERE HERE! **

InuYasha smiled to himself as Kagome kissed him, and noticing that he was doing so she became more bold with the kiss. Pulling him onto the bed with her, Kagome parted InuYasha's lips with her tongue to explore his mouth more. InuYasha, although he was initially taken aback decided that Kagome wasn't the only one who was allowed to explore and slid his tongue into her mouth, making Kagome sigh as he tasted her fully. _Oh my god, can the man kiss or what! **I would say that is a yes, but how about you pay more attention to him and lets have some fun. **Agreed. _InuYasha decided that he would have some fun with the girl. Pulling away from her slightly he looked down at Kagome. She looked very happy, and as he kissed her he himself couldn't help but feel ecstatic. Kagome could feel InuYasha pulling away from her, and although she didn't want him to, she allowed him, until she found that he was puling away to leave small kisses from her jaw all the way to the base of her neck. Kagome was in heaven, but realizing that the hanou was no longer just kissing her neck she didn't know what to do. InuYasha sucked in a small patch of the base of her neck making her _growl_. Laughing to himself in his head, InuYasha realized that this was one of Kagome's more sensitive features. "InuYasha," Kagome breathed. "hm" he responded. "are you doing what I think you're doing?" "Maybe" InuYasha said, "because well I can tell you this much. It's late, you need sleep Kagome."

Kagome was completely taken by surprise, and she didn't understand. InuYasha sat up and gently kissed her on the lips. "We have school tomorrow," he explained, "sleep is essential to a young woman." "InuYasha what kind of bull shit is that? You never sleep." she said looking at him strangely. "True," he responded crawling under the blankets pulling Kagome with him, "but tonight I think I will make a exception."

A.N. I hope you like this chapter. Hope you like it!

****


	7. Chapter 7

A.N. Hope you like my story. Here soon I will take some time off from writing so I will try to put in as much as I possibly can in a short amount of time.

Last Chapter

"We have school tomorrow," he explained, "sleep is essential to a young woman." "InuYasha what kind of bull shit is that? You never sleep." she said looking at him strangely. "True," he responded crawling under the blankets pulling Kagome with him, "but tonight I think I will make a exception."

Kagome woke with a small smile on her face when she realized the reason why she felt so warm was because InuYasha was still holding her from the night before.

He looks so peaceful.** Yes, but are you ready to love him like this. **Like what? Tonight was the new moon, it is still dark, and although he is a human for now he is still the same beautiful InuYasha I love. **Yeah, but in his hanou state he is even more beautiful, and much stronger. **I don't care, I will always love him. WHY MUST THIS NIGHT END!?

"Kagome?" said a low voice, pulling her from her thoughts. She looked to find her friend still lying next to her. Kagome lie her head on InuYasha's chest and sighed, _this was perfect. _she thought to her self. _I feel that he really loves me now._ "Kagome," he repeated. When she looked up at him, Kagome could see him pulse like he did that night. "it's almost sunrise." "I know," she said kissing him softly, "I do not care. As long as you don't change inside, you will always be mine."

_Always hers? **I like the sound of that. **Yeah, I do too. _"Kagome, can we stay like this for the rest of the day?" he asked, almost child like. Giggling, Kagome kissed InuYasha and smiled. "Of course, I thought you would never ask." The two just lie there in silence for a while looking at each other when the phone rang. "I'll answer that" Kagome said, leaning over InuYasha. "Why?" he said kissing her softly, "You have a answering machine up here, we can listen and if it is important… then you can answer it." "How can I say no with logic like that" Kagome said, allowing herself to be pulled deeper into the kiss.

"Kagome, it's Sango. Do not come to school today. InuYasha's ex Kikyo is looking for you. She say's she's going to kick your ass if she see's you. Yash, I know you are with her. Do not let her leave the house. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" _click. _The call was over.

"Well," Kagome said, attempting to sit up. "I guess we have to go to school now." "What? Why? You said we could just stay here" InuYasha whined. "I know" she said softly lying back down with the man. "But I cannot let that bitch attempt to scare me." What Kagome didn't know was that Kikyo was not only skilled archer, as was Kagome, but she was studying to be a martial arts master as well. On the other hand, what NOBODY knew was that Kagome was a black belt and a martial arts master in three different ways of fighting.

Flash

"mom, can I study martial arts?" a young Kagome asked her mother. "Dear, why would you do a thing like that?"

"The other girls at school keep saying they are going to beat me up. I do not want to die without a fight" she explained to her mother. "oh, well then… okay I guess I have no choice but to let you. Just know that if you start this you will not be allowed to just give up." "I know momma, this is something I do not just need. I want this."

end

Kagome had never wanted anything more than to learn to fight. She loved it, quickly excelling at the sport faster than many of the boys in her age class she also took up archery to take up whatever time she had left over. This too, she soon learned was another skill that she became very good at. "InuYasha, I have something I need to tell you. Nobody knows this, not even Miroku. And he thinks he knows everything about me." _oh damn, _he thought to himself _she is wanted for murder or something. _Reading the look on the mans face, Kagome got serious.

"Look, I am not the normal girl you think I am" she started. "I do not want any interruptions from you. Like last night when you told me your huge secret. It is my turn to tell you mine."  
"Okay," he said slowly. "this isn't bad or anything is it?"

"No… I don't think it is… maybe… it can turn ugly."

She started with her story. "The reason my mother, brother and me moved to Tokyo isn't just because my grandfather was very sick. In the small town we lived in near here a few months ago was a bad place for me." she breathed in deeply ready to get deeper into details. "When I was small, a 'goddess' came to my mother and told her that she had blessed me with absolute 'beauty' and that men my age would always try to pursue me. Unless, they themselves had a woman they truly loved. My mother didn't think much of this and continued to raise me as a normal girl. But as I got older, boys my age started making perverted advances towards me, I didn't like that too much so we moved. But I was already well into my 'developmental' stages of life and things got worse. Once I got to middle school, the 'blessing' bestowed upon me became a curse. Boys who had girlfriends started breaking off their relationships to try to pursue me. After that I started being attacked by girls. It started with notes, just the stupid 'watch your back' stuff. I never took that too seriously as nobody did anything. Until one day a girl told me that I had one week to prepare myself because she was going to kill me. I told the police and showed the letters she gave me and they arrested her. But after that I told my mother I wanted to learn martial arts. I was afraid for my life. I felt it was time for me to protect myself, I already knew archery. Gramps taught me that as a child, you know how he is so into the whole warring states era and figured that I was a reincarnated priestess or something so made me do it, but that wouldn't help me if my life was to be at stake. I now know 3 different forms of martial arts and am a master in all of them. Kikyo knows about my past, I don't know how she found out. But she thinks that you were affected by my curse. She has wanted to get me since me and you became friends. She blames me for you're breaking up with her. Do you understand now why I must do this?"

InuYasha was completely stunned by what the girl had told him. _It makes sense though. Why all the guys at school are always following her like puppies. **Yes it does, but why aren't we really affected by the girl? **Because the second we saw her we fell in love. **Oh yeah. I forgot.**_ "Kagome," InuYasha started, "why didn't you tell me this earlier?" "I came to Tokyo to start new. Then gramps got sick not long after we arrived. I didn't have the time, with taking care of him. And then school, it just never struck that I should have said anything. I am so sorry." InuYasha pulled the girl back down on the bed with him and kissed her forehead before she put her had against his chest. "You don't have anything to worry about with me" he told her quietly before she fell asleep again.

Kagome woke to see that InuYasha was not lying with her like he was earlier, but he was sitting in a chair next to the bed looking at her intently. "Hey beautiful" he said. "Hi handsome," she remarked laughing. The two just sat there a moment longer. "Kagome, I know that we are about to finish school for good, and I realized that you would probably go off somewhere amazing and forget about me…" "Yash I could never do that to you…" "let me finish. Damn. I don't want to let you go. After hearing your story I realized that I love you. Not as a friend. You are my only one. My world. You have been asleep for sometime now. Your mother called, grandpa is okay. And he gave me his permission already."

Kagome was completely clueless by this point. "InuYasha what are you saying?" she asked. "I am saying… well this is hard to say. What I am saying is…" he got down on one knee and Kagome instantly knew what he was trying to say.

"Kagome Higurashi, I am asking for your hand in marriage."

A.N. hope you like it. This will be my last chapter for a while.

Spoiler:

Kagome started at InuYasha as he sat there waiting for her answer. _WHAT DO I SAY?_ she thought to herself. **_Well you love him. He obviously loves you. What is the reasonable thing to do? RUN AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	8. Chapter 8

A.N. I had a lot of fun writing my last chapter. I don't own any of the characters, and I know that InuYasha doesn't act like this at all. YOU ALL KNOW YOU WISH THIS HAPPENED! Or at least everyone I know does. Hope you enjoy

LAST TIME

"InuYasha what are you saying?" she asked. "I am saying… well this is hard to say. What I am saying is…" he got down on one knee and Kagome instantly knew what he was trying to say.

"Kagome Higurashi, I am asking for your hand in marriage."

NOW  
Kagome started at InuYasha as he sat there waiting for her answer. _WHAT DO I SAY?_ she thought to herself. **_Well you love him. He obviously loves you. What is the reasonable thing to do? RUN AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**** NO! WE STAY HERE!** SCREW THAT!!! I AM NOT READY FOR THAT KIND OF THING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RUN AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SCREW THAT!!! I AM NOT READY FOR THAT KIND OF THING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Um… Yash… I don't know… this is… oh damn." Kagome couldn't finish her sentence. She wasn't ready for something like this to spring up on her all at once. All she wanted to was rewind time to last night when nothing was wrong. She had InuYasha finally, and now he is asking to marry her! _THIS IS WAY TOO MUCH! **No it isn't. just tell him you need some time to calm down and collect your thoughts. Soon.** Easy for you to say. _

"Kagome?"

"Hm…"

"Do you need time to think things over?"

"No… yes… I don't know." The girl got up and started rummaging through her dresser. "Yash, I am gonna shower and hope that the hot water will help me think. If you want you can wait here or go downstairs and get some food." the hanou just looked at the girl and shook his head. _Maybe I asked her to soon. I mean, she just broke up with Hojo, and well her grandfather is in the hospital. And now Kikyo wants to fight her. **That would be awesome to see though**. No it wouldn't. **Yes it would. (**_a.n. now the voice reminds me of Miroku cheese) InuYasha shrugged his shoulders and decided that he would go downstairs and find some food.

When Kagome got out of the shower nearly a hour later, she rung out her hair in the bathtub and slipped into her fuzzy black bathrobe. "Yash?" she asked before going into her room. "Yeah?" said a voice right behind her making her jump. "Don't do that. I was just checking to see where you were, I need to change." As Kagome walked into the room she saw that InuYasha was following her. "Excuse me, can you wait out in the hall or something?" The hanou was surprised at that last statement, but obliged her none the less and walked out into the hall closing the door behind him as he went. "Thank you" she said quietly before digging through her closet.  
"Well I guess I should make myself a little more presentable than usual" and Kagome decided that she would wear a pair of tight jeans instead of the ones she always wore along with a slightly tight t-shirt that made her look even more curvy than usual.

As she emerged from the room running her hands through her still wet hair InuYasha gasped. He had never seen Kagome look more beautiful in the whole time he knew her. But unluckily for him, she heard him gasp and thought that something was bothering him. "Yash are you okay?" she asked quietly looking at him with caring eyes. "What? Oh yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing." "You sure?" Kagome didn't completely believe him, but figured to ask anyway. "Yes, I said I was fine and I mean I am fine," he said a little harsher than he would have liked to say to her but it came out like that anyway. "Kagome, I am sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that." he explained, "I just cant get some things out of my head."  
"Care to elaborate?"  
"Do what?"  
"Wanna talk about it?"  
"Yes… no… I don't know. I am just confused."  
"Well I am a great listener. C'mon, lets get something to eat downstairs. I know you couldn't find anything." The two walked down the stairs together and as the reached the landing they heard a thump outside. The two went out to investigate and found that he thump was only Sango and Miroku trying to sneak their way onto the shrine grounds. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO TRYING TO DO? SCARE THE CRAP OUT OF US OR SOMETHING???" InuYasha screamed at his friends as they giggled up sheepishly at the couple, one who was more of less still soaked from a shower. "well" Miroku started, "we thought we would come over and see how Kagome was doing but it seems that you are keeping her more than happily occupied." _SLAPx2 _Sango and Kagome hit him at the exact same time sending falling to the ground. "You pervert," InuYasha said, "we were talking the whole time. She just got out of the shower." Miroku nodded at that and Kagome ushered the two new guests inside where people outside couldn't possibly try to listen in on them.

"Okay. So you two are here to check up on me? Or deliver another stupid message from Kikyo? Who by the way I have never seen" Kagome said breaking the silence. "Both," Sango told her. "We heard that she was back from wherever she had been and now she is looking for you so we decided to come tell you and make sure she hasn't found you yet. She's a very odd person." "Well Sango dear, I didn't tell you something about my friend because I thought it was best that she told you instead of me." Miroku said smiling at Kagome. "HE KNOWS!" InuYasha fumed. "Of course I do," Miroku said grinning, "how do you think Kagome and I met?" "Sango, I thought Miroku told you that we met in a M.A. class" Kagome asked confused. "No" she said angry again at her boyfriend, "he told me that he met you on a trip to his grandfathers who you lived next to you in your old town." "Well I guess it is time to set the scene straight then isn't it?" Kagome said grinning. (A.N. I had to add a twist that wasn't revealed in the last chapter. It is alright I guess)

"Miroku and I met in a M.A. class back when I was younger. He was a bit more advanced than I but in a few months we were in the same class. They had started him off as my 'mentor' because I had advanced up to his level but still needed some work. And soon we became fast friends, which included in me ending up as his mentor." Sango and InuYasha were both completely stunned.  
"Wait," the hanou said. "Miroku you're the same M.A. level as Kagome? And I still can beat you up?" "No," Miroku stated, "I got hurt right before the major test to reach the highest level. Well technically, I was training and I fell breaking my arm and my leg. I could not participate and I decided that I would go no farther."

With things cleared up the four friends were able to talk freely once again. Although Sango wasn't worried why Kagome and Miroku knew each other so well she knew she would have nothing to worry about; _It is so obvious Kagome is in love with InuYasha. _Sango thought to herself, _now all I have to do is just get them to start dating and not be so reserved around each other as they normally are. But then maybe they are now seeing each other, I mean he did stay the night. And I know that they have messed around before. _Sango, the entire time lost in her thoughts had a very curious look on her face that caught the attention of her friends but didn't notice they were all staring at her. "What?" she finally asked once she noticed all the funny stares, "is there something on my face or something?"  
Kagome and InuYasha laughed at their friend, but Miroku figured he knew exactly what his girlfriend was thinking about. "So. Why are you guys here again?" InuYasha asked, already forgetting why his two best friends were there, hoping they would leave. To him, he and Kagome still had a lot to discuss. "We are here to tell you that your psycho ex-girlfriend is back InuYasha." Sango said with a smile. "SHE'S YOUR EX!!!!?" Kagome screamed at him, "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SHE WAS YOUR EX??? I COULD HAVE TAKEN THIS A LITTLE MORE SERIOUS KNOWING THAT!!!!!" InuYasha didn't know what to say. This was the second time that Kagome left him completely speechless and he didn't like it no better now. "I… um… well you see… grr." _How do I tell her this? **Well you start by telling her why you didn't tell her… **BESIDES THAT! **I don't know, you're the one speaking here. Not me.**_ "I'm waiting," Kagome said very irritated and very curious. "Well Kagome, the reason why I didn't tell you that Kikyo is my ex is because I thought that she was gone for good," was all that InuYasha could say for the moment.

Before Kagome could say anything else, her mother and brother walked in the door looking very happy. "GUESS WHAT!" Souta said flinging himself at his sister. "Mom's adopting you to a circus?" she asked jokingly. "KAGOME!" her mother said. "Sorry. Now what is so important?" she asked her brother as he sat there giddily. "Gramps' doctors told us that he is getting much better. He even has color in his face this time! We can go get him and bring him home in a couple of days!" Kagome's little brother and mom were clearly so excited she thought it was best to ask her friends to leave so that she could have some family time to get their happiness out. Sango and Miroku obliged, but just as InuYasha was about to leave her mother stopped him. "Oh InuYasha, why don't you stay for dinner? You are practically family. We would love for you to celebrate with us." InuYasha looked at Kagome who was still dancing around with her little brother sighed, "I would love to Mrs. H, but I must go home. My brother will kill me if I don't come back soon," InuYasha said nicely. _I really would like to stay though. **Yeah, but luckily for us, Sesshomaru is obliged by father to take care of us. **Yeah, but if he wasn't we would probably be dead right now. **Yes, but also this girl that he is seeing is coming over tonight and he, for some strange reason, wants us to meet her. **That's right. How could I forget?_ InuYasha left and walked home in silence, all the while hoping that Kagome didn't notice that he was gone.

Once he had gotten to his brothers, InuYasha got into the shower still wondering why he had to be there. _It's not like he cares if he meets his possible mate. **Maybe he does, she would be your sister in law. **Yeah, like he cares. _InuYasha wrung his hair out and just combed it before getting into clean clothes and going downstairs.

"Little brother, if you took any longer to get ready I would have to put a timer on the shower to shut off after a amount of time," Sesshomaru said as he saw InuYasha come downstairs. InuYasha rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen for a soda. "So fluffy, who is this woman you wanted me to meet tonight?" he asked with a slight grin on his face as he said 'fluffy'. "Do not call me that. Especially in front of Laura. (A.N. my name is Laura, and yes. I am using myself in this story. I LOVE SESSHOMARU!) But if you must know, I have been seeing her for some time now. We met when I went to collect you from fathers, and have been keeping in touch since. Speaking of father, he is coming tonight also" Sesshomaru figured that would be enough to get InuYasha back for calling him fluffy. His brother hated their father for making him go live with Sesshomaru at such a young age, (he was actually about 14 when it happened) and would never forgive him for it. "Sesshomaru why would you invite that man over here?" InuYasha said angrily. "Because he needs to meet his future daughter-in-law," Sesshomaru said smugly.

a.n. I finally finished this chapter. I have been working on it for sometime. I just had to put myself in here for Sesshomaru's future wife. I do not like the other female demon characters that are in the show, and well I figure it is best to leave Rin as a child so she will not play a factor in his love life. Hope you like it! CYA!


	9. Chapter 9

A.N. It's been a while since I wrote anything. But I am back, and better than ever! I've stumbled with writers block, and I hope that this is a good chapter. Yet again, I don't own InuYasha. I wish I did, I've had dreams where I did, and unfortunately I woke up to my bitter reality. But life goes on, yes I added myself in this story, I am in love with Sesshomaru. I know he's a cartoon, but still, he's gorgeous. ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

last time  
Speaking of father, he is coming tonight also" Sesshomaru figured that would be enough to get InuYasha back for calling him fluffy. His brother hated their father for making him go live with Sesshomaru at such a young age, (he was actually about 14 when it happened) and would never forgive him for it. "Sesshomaru why would you invite that man over here?" InuYasha said angrily. "Because he needs to meet his future daughter-in-law," Sesshomaru said smugly.

now  
InuYasha was stunned at what his brother had told him. "you're getting married?" he asked in a stunned voice.

"Yes little brother, I am getting married. Why is that such a surprise to you?" Sesshy asked as if the prospect barely fazed him.

Well I guess there is a first for everything, the hanou said to himself smirking slightly. **_Yes, but the question is what did he do to be spell that girl?_**

the hanou said to himself smirking slightly. 

"Fluffy," InuYasha started, "who is this girl? I know she's not youkai, as they are damn near impossible to track these days. And I know you hate hanou's so she must be human. That's strange, you hate humans a lot too."

"Yes little brother she is human, but she is different. She understands me, hell she understands you and our way of life. She is a miko, well more or less. She is almost complete her training, unlike your girlfriend Kagome, she doesn't live in a shrine because she was raised in America but when she moved here a couple years ago she started her training when a old woman told her she had the gift. When we met we instantly were mesmerized by each other. She seemed to not be afraid of me, as most women are, and we talked while I was waiting for father to bring you to me," Sesshomaru said to his half brother who just stared at him with his mouth gaping open.

"She's the woman you were talking to?" InuYasha said, "the one with the small girl from the country?"

"yes one in the same. We are to be married in three months and I wanted father and you to meet her." Sesshomaru said, clearly happy about the new situation.

Kagome was sitting in her room thinking about the day. _I still cannot believe that he asked me to marry him. I mean, he said it and then the rest of the day he acted like it never happened. **Well that's InuYasha, he always acts like things aren't happening when they should be confronted. **Yeah, but it still bothers me. I love him, but he makes me so mad the way he makes things so simple._But as Kagome sat in her thoughts, she heard her phone ringing.

"Hello," she said.

"Kagome, I need you to come over. Sesshomaru is having his FUTURE WIFE and her daughter over for dinner along with my father. I cannot be here by myself right now, InuYasha said in a rush into the phone.

"Yash, calm down. When do you need me over?" Kagome asked her friend.

"Can you come over in about a hour and a half or so?" he asked, knowing Kagome would go and get a slightly dressed up different or at least put makeup on.  
"Yeah, I will be there then. So what's Fluffy's girlfriends name?" she asked making some conversation trying to make the situation a little calmer.

"Her name is Laura, she's American. She has a daughter named Rin who's about nine. She's younger than Fluffy is, and get this. SHE'S A MIKO!" InuYasha put some emphasis on this last part knowing that Kagome would take major interest in that.

"She's a Miko? They don't even have shrines in the U.S. let alone notice the same traditions as we do," Kagome said startled.

"Well she didn't know until she moved here, she's been seeing the fucker for as long as I have lived here (two and a half years) and I have met her before. That's how I know she has a daughter." InuYasha was out of breath from talking so fast but he was still shook up by his brothers announcement.

"Well Yash, how about this, I do not have anything to do so let me change my shirt and put on some eye makeup and I will come to your house early and we can talk some there, how does that sound?" Kagome was trying to make her friend feel better knowing that talking to him face to face would make things a little better.

"That would be great Gome, thank you," he said softly before he heard her say something softly and then there was a click and the line went dead.

Kagome quickly put on a nice shirt and smudged on some eyeliner, mascara and tinted chap stick before telling her mother she was going to InuYasha's for dinner to meet his father.

"Oh hunny, that is so nice" Mrs. Higurashi cooed as her daughter explained what was going on. "When are you going to be back?"

"Probably around ten or so," Kagome said. "Is it alright? If you need me to help take care of gramps then I can call Yash and tell him that I'll have to rain check."

"No you should go," her mother said pushing her softly to the door.

"Thanks momma," Kagome said hugging her mother and heading out the door.

"HEY FLUFFY" InuYasha shouted from his room, "Have you seen my black shirt?"

"DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT HALF BREED!" his brother yelled back, "it's in the laundry room where you left it."

Well that's no help to me, InuYasha thought to himself as he put on a white undershirt and decided to wear a blue shirt instead. His hair, as usual fell to his back, unlike his brother, he didn't wear it away from him knowing Kagome was coming over, and she hated when his hair was up and away from his face. Just as he came down the stairs there was a knock on the door, and InuYasha and Sesshy bolted to it thinking it was their girlfriends.

"Well hello boys," said a deep voice.

A.N. I am done for now. Yes it was kind of plain, I liked it though. I had some people read it too. They liked it, so now it is just time to get some advice on the people who have read the whole story. There will be more on Fluffy and Laura and Rin. But this next chapter will be dedicated to InuYasha and Kagome completely! Cya!


	10. Chapter 10

A.N. If I owned InuYasha you would see me on TV regularly acting like a retard because I love it so much. So for now, I am stuck here, wishing it were mine but all the while adding my own dorkyness to Rumiko Takahashi's masterpiece. (did I spell that right?)

Laura and her child  
"Rin, baby, are you sure you know where we are going?" Laura asked the little girl who was staring at a piece of paper in front of her.

"Yes mommy, this is the right spot… I think. HEY LETS ASK HER!!!" the little girl ran off before her mother could even say anything more.

"Great," the woman grumbled to her self, "she's going to get into some real trouble one of these days."

InuYasha, who hadn't seen his father in three years was not so happy when the man was the first to show up at his house that night.

For Fluffy's sake I will be nice to the man. I really don't want to have to sleep with a weapon tonight. **Yes that is a good point. **

"Hello father," Sesshomaru said to the man at the door, "it's been a long time. Please come in."

"Sesshomaru, InuYasha, I am so pleased that you two would finally call me after all of these years," the older man said.

"Please, don't get the wrong idea, Sesshomaru wanted to share his 'good news' with the you because we have no other 'family'." InuYasha said, making sure his father saw the air quotes he used for _good news _and _family._

The three men went into the room waiting for the other guests to arrive, although no one was talking Mr. Taisho knew that there was something both of his son's were keeping from him, but didn't say anything just yet. "So Sesshomaru," the older man said, "why is it that you finally called me after this long time?"

Kagome was walking down the road when she heard small steps running in her direction. She immediately passed it off thinking it was on one of the children who lived in the neighborhood, but she soon heard that the steps were getting closer so she slowed down and turned around cautiously.

"Excuse me lady," said a small voice that soon matched the hand tugging at the hand, "can you tell me where Sesshomaru Taisho lives?"  
_Oh wow, how cute!_ Kagome thought to herself. _This must be Sesshomaru's fiancés daughter. But where is the woman herself? And why is the kid Japanese? That's strange._

"I'm so sorry," said a voice to Kagomes left, "we are looking for my boyfriends house, and my daughter doesn't know the area as well as she thought she did."

Kagome looked up to see a woman who didn't look like any other American she had met. This woman had black hair with red running through random area's, paired with the darkest eye's she had ever seen. Normally when Kagome ran into American women, they all had yellow or red hair and green eyes. She also dressed differently, she wasn't wearing the normal casual American style that was waving Japan recently. She wore simple jeans with a nice t-shirt and black boots. _She's definitely odd._ Kagome thought to herself.

"I'm sorry," Kagome said looking down, "did you say that you were looking for Sesshomaru's house?"

"Yes, do you know him?" the woman was a little surprised that this girl was so young to know the man, but figured that they met through a friend, or maybe she was a friend of his younger brothers. She was right.

"Yeah," Kagome said blushing, "I am friends with his brother."

Well, Laura said to herself, _from what I know of Sesshomaru's brother when he has a female friend it always turns out that they aren't just friends._ The older woman smiled at the girl in front of her.

Laura said to herself, The older woman smiled at the girl in front of her. 

"That's quite a coincidence then isn't it. I'm guessing you were coming over to dinner to meet the boy's father then?"

Kagome was surprised at the woman's words, but nodded her response anyway.

"Yes, InuYasha wanted me to come over because Sesshomaru had something to tell everybody, who included his father, and InuYasha needed a friend there to keep him from getting angry at their father." Kagome explained the rest of the situation as she led the other to girls in the direction of their destination.

Sesshomaru was about to tell his father the reason for having him over after such a long time, but just as the words were to come out the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" InuYasha said standing up quickly, _It better be Kagome. Please let it be Kagome._

InuYasha was relieved when he opened the door to reveal Kagome, but was shocked to see another woman and a child. InuYasha figured the woman had to be Laura by the way she looked she was clearly American, but different. The girl on the other hand was clearly Japanese. _That's just weird._ The boy thought to himself.

"Hi Yash," Kagome said cheerfully, "you remember Laura right?"

"yeah" InuYasha lied, he hadn't remembered the woman at all.

Flashback three years ago  
Sesshomaru was waiting in the courthouse for his father and younger brother. _Damn, does it take that long to get a 14 year old out of a room?_ The man said to himself before noticing a woman quite a bit younger than him stumbling out of a different room with a small child in her hands crying. From behind she looked like a regular woman, long black hair in a simple dress and sandals, but when she turned around Sesshomaru could tell she was different. She was still crying though, and being like any man in his family, Sesshomaru couldn't leave a woman crying and not do anything about it.

"Ma'am," he said slowly causing her to look up abruptly, "are you alright?"

"Oh, um… yes," she said, Sesshomaru noticed her strange accent.

"Are you sure? Most of the time when people cry they are sad" he pointed out wiping a tear off the woman's cheek.

"Oh yes, I am very happy. That's why I am crying." she tried to stop crying noticing how beautiful the man in front of her was.

Sesshomaru nodded, _This must be the woman from the custody case I heard about the other day. She doesn't look old enough to be battling to take care of a child on her own._

"Well, I guess if you are alright I will take my leave." with that the man walked away.

"Well at least can I have your name?" the girl asked walking up to him, still clutching the child who seemed to be asleep.

"Sesshomaru," he said slowly.

"Well Sesshomaru, hello." she said smiling, "I'm Laura, this cutie is Rin. I would have her say hello but she's really tuckered out."

"She's what?" he asked now knowing this woman was American.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting nobody here understands my lingo. She's tired." the woman was laughing at herself now.

This has to be the strangest woman I have ever met. Maybe she's insane, that would explain why the trial for her took so long. I remember Miyouga saying that he was transferring a case of his over to his partner, the foreign woman who wanted custody of a child from here. That's odd, really odd. At lest she got what she wanted.

"Well Sesshomaru, Rin and I must really get home. I can finally say that for real now. Oh my," her eye's got a little blurry and she started crying again.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked seriously concerned now.

"Yes… sniff…I am so happy. Since I moved here, all I could do was live in this house by myself being depressed. Then this little one came into my life. It's just a dream come true.

At that last comment, Sesshomaru understood the woman. She was alone in a place she didn't understand.

"Hey Sesshomaru, can we leave now. The old man took off ten minutes ago, I've been looking for you," said a annoyed voice behind him.

"What now?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, you have the greatest luck to be stuck with me. You favorite little brother. LETS GO!" InuYasha was already frustrated at his brother for winning the case of custody of him. _The bastard hates me, why the fuck would he want to keep me?_ **_Maybe it's because father is a pathetic excuse of a caretaker and Sesshomaru would at least remember you live here with him. Oh yeah, I forgot about that._**

"Yeah hold on," Sesshomaru said angrily. "I hope you and your new daughter will do just fine, if not. Here, this is my home number pulling out a card call me if you need anything at all." InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"Well then, how's about you just call me?" the woman pulled out a card with a picture of a table on it.

Laura Aleman

Therapist/ Child Care assistant

---+---+-------

Sesshomaru smiled slightly. "Maybe I will." With that he ushered his younger brother out of the building to take them to his house.  
end flashback

InuYasha remembered seeing the woman but had not met her. He knew his brother had gone on a couple of dates with her, but he didn't know that they were still seeing each other.

"Laura, Rin, you're finally here. Hello Kagome," said Sesshomaru's voice from the other side of the room, but just as quickly as he had arrived he had the woman in his arms for a hug. InuYasha wanted to laugh but instead got a thought.

"Hey I will be right back, c'mon Kagome," he said grabbing the girl and pulling him upstairs to her room.

"What is your problem?" Kagome growled at the boy as he pushed her into a wall.

"I just realized that just now I was so happy to see you. It was different than anything I am used to," InuYasha explained. But before Kagome could say anything to complain, he covered her mouth with his in a passionate kiss. Kagome didn't react at first, but when it sank in she kissed him back. InuYasha slowly raked his fangs over her lip, requesting entrance but she denied him.  
"InuYasha," she breathed against his lips "we need to go downstairs. Isn't your father here?"

That last question made him angry, "yes he is" InuYasha said, Kagome looked up at him with sad eyes and he gave in. "alright lets go meet the old guy."

Kagome laughed, _I love getting my way with him._

"I have one question before we go downstairs," he said holding on to her still.

"Sure," she said slowly.

"Why didn't you answer me this morning?" he asked looking down at her with a puppy dog look on his face.

"Um… I think maybe we should try dating each other before anything like that comes up." She said quickly pulling him away from her and leaving the room.

A.N. Well, I am done for now. I will update soon enough. Hope you like it!


	11. Chapter 11

A.N. If I owned InuYasha you would see me on TV regularly acting like a retard because I love it so much. So for now, I am stuck here, wishing it were mine but all the while adding my own dorkyness to Rumiko Takahashi's masterpiece. (did I spell that right?)

**Last Time**

"I have one question before we go downstairs," he said holding on to her still.

"Sure," she said slowly.

"Why didn't you answer me this morning?" he asked looking down at her with a puppy dog look on his face.

"Um… I think maybe we should try dating each other before anything like that comes up." She said quickly pulling him away from her and leaving the room.

**Now**

Dinner had started better than InuYasha or Sesshomaru would have thought. No one was yelling, InuYasha refrained from calling his brother 'fluffy' although it didn't stop Rin from calling him that.

"Fluffy?" Rin asked sweetly.

"Yes Rin."

InuYasha was dumbfounded.

"Can you pass the plate of cookies please?"

"Of course, but only if your mother lets you have another one."

"Mommy can I have another cookie?" Rin asked her mother with a pleading expression.

The woman laughed and told her daughter that she could have another cookie.

Kagome loved the way that the three looked together. For the first time since she met him, Kagome noticed a softness in Sesshomaru's face that she had never seen before. That was with both the woman, and her daughter.

"So Laura," Kagome started, "I hope not I'm not prying into dangerous territory but how is Rin your daughter?"

The American woman laughed at the question. Hearing it quite often she figured one more time, for now, wouldn't be a problem.

"Well," she started. "I was working as a director in a daycare downtown, and we got children from the orphanage often. Rin was one of them. She would come in daily, even on the days that the other children would stay there. Slowly did I become attached to the angel, and when I realized that it wasn't really a orphanage she was going to but a shelter, I had to file for custody. I fell hard for the child, she is everything I would want my own daughter to be like. Then I met Sesshomaru. Talk about a good luck charm."

Kagome sighed at the story, InuYasha and his father snorted at the girls facial expression.

"C'mon Kagome," InuYasha said looking at her. "You cant get that sappy can you?"  
"I AM A GIRL!" She yelled at him. "It's sweet. Besides, how often does fluffy ever be nice to anyone?"  
"Don't call me that." Sesshomaru said in his usual flat tone as he held his girlfriends hand.

"You let Rin call you that."  
"She's but a child, and soon to be my daughter. I think she can call me Fluffy."

The oldest man, still hadn't been let in on the secret about Laura and Sesshomaru, spoke up at last.

"What do you mean she's going to be your daughter?"  
"Sorry father," Sesshomaru apologized. "I forgot to tell you, actually it's the reason you're here, Laura and I are to be married in a few months. Two to be exact."

Everybody was startled by the news, other than the little family to be, but none the less they were happy.

After dinner, everyone went into the living room to talk. Rin was playing with some gadget she had found on the way in, and the two women were talking to each other about the wedding.

The men on the other hand, although they were talking about the wedding also, it was much different.

"Well Sesshomaru," his father started. "It seems that you are ready to calm down and take your wife. But I do have a question."

"What would that be?"

"What are you going to do about your brother?"

InuYasha and Sesshomaru both looked up at this last question. Looking at his older brother though, InuYasha had to ask one too.

"Yeah, _FLUFFY_, what are you going to do about me???"

"Well," Sesshomaru started. "I was going to keep you around. Figured you would be good company for Rin, but nope. Now I'm going to take you to the closest homeless shelter and tell them they can keep you."

InuYasha sputtered, but laughed all the same getting some strange looks from the women in the room.

"That was graceful." came Kagome's voice, but nothing else was said from them that could be heard, or at least what the men were wanting to hear.

Sesshomaru actually laughed. InuYasha was dumbfounded.

"I will keep the whelp here with us," the older brother stated. "Rin seems to like him well enough."

With this statement, everyone had noticed that Rin had fallen asleep curled up in InuYasha's lap.

"Aww," Kagome said smiling at the boy. "Now that's cute."

"Yeah," the other woman had said. "she doesn't take to many men other than Sesshomaru."

InuYasha snorted and stood up, still holding the child.

"C'mon Kagome, help me take her to sleep in the spare room."

Kagome nodded and stood up following the boy out of the room.

"You know," she said as they entered the hallway, "you really do look good carrying a kid around."

InuYasha turned around and looked at the girl who was now blushing profusely.

He just grinned at her and continued walking up the stairs to the guest bedroom.

As they set the little girl down in the bed to sleep, InuYasha heard a small tune coming from somewhere near him. Looking around he saw that Kagome was moving some hair out of Rin's eyes and humming a small tune to the child.

A.N. yup. That's the end of this chapter. It's taken me forever to update this story, mainly because writers block set in. I think I'm going to end it here, it's just not coming out the way I've wanted it to.


	12. Chapter 12

A.N. It's been a while. I've been really busy. And writer's block really set in this month. Sorry. I'm back though. Probably not better than ever though. Here goes. lalala

Previously on _A New Start_:

As they set the little girl down in the bed to sleep, InuYasha heard a small tune coming from somewhere near him. Looking around he saw that Kagome was moving some hair out of Rin's eyes and humming a small tune to the child.

Now:

Kagome wasn't really paying any attention to the boy sitting next to her on the bed, but as she sat there and played with the sleeping child's hair all she could do was hum. She didn't really know the song, it was just a melody that floated into her head without thinking.

Wow, InuYasha thought to himself as he watched the girl. _Kagome can really carry a tune. I've never seen her look so happy, or really at peace. _

InuYasha thought to himself as he watched the girl. 

He didn't want to say anything, but he figured considering the kid was already asleep it wouldn't really be too much of a bother to pull Kagome away. He wanted to talk to her, not really understanding how the way she saw his brother, girlfriend and her daughter could put Kagome into such a different mood.

"Kagome," he said softly trying to not wake the child who still wouldn't let go of his arm.

"Hmm?" she mumbled still not looking up from Rin.

"Let's go," he said starting to stand up. "Rin's asleep and won't wake up anytime soon. Unless we make a lot of noise."

"Okay."

As they left the room they heard the child say something and then grumble before rolling over and falling right back to sleep.

Once outside the room, InuYasha turned and looked at Kagome who was still not meeting his eyes. (hell I would!)

"Kagome?" he asked, "what's the matter?"

She didn't know how to answer that. She wanted to say that she wanted a life like his brother and his girlfriend. But she knew it would scare InuYasha away. Even though it technically scared her to death.

"InuYasha do you want a family?" she asked without ever really looking at him.

"um…" he really didn't know what to tell her. He did want a family, but they were still in high school. Still kids. He wasn't sure if he would be ready to settle down for quite some time.

Taking Kagome's hands in his, InuYasha looked her in the eye, and talked steadily.

"Kagome, deep breath, you are the only reason I even stick around with high school anymore. You are the woman I dream about, not in a bad way, and you are the only person I know I can talk to. But that… is a little early to decipher what I want…"

"InuYasha I understand if you don't…"

"Let me finish. I am too young to know if I am ready to start a family. But I know if I ever did, I want it to be with you."

A.N. End Chapter. I like this one. It's short and kinda too the point. And it show's the soft side I know InuYasha has hidden somewhere.


	13. Chapter 13

A.N. I've still been suffering from writers block it seems. My next couple of chapters might be a little off but I hope you like it just the same. I have a feeling this story will end really soon. Just… I might end up putting a sequel to it. What do you think?

**Last Time**

"Kagome, deep breath, you are the only reason I even stick around with high school anymore. You are the woman I dream about, not in a bad way, and you are the only person I know I can talk to. But that… is a little early to decipher what I want…"

"InuYasha I understand if you don't…"

"Let me finish. I am too young to know if I am ready to start a family. But I know if I ever did, I want it to be with you."

**Now**

Kagome stared at InuYasha as if she didn't believe him at first, then smiled. She almost didn't believe him, but the expression on InuYasha's face told her everything. He did want to be with her, but she knew that he wasn't ready for a actual family.

"If you do want to be with me," she started, "you wouldn't have proposed to me last night."

"You're right," InuYasha said, "I do want to marry you, but we are still so young. Things might not work out, but then they might. I know you long for a child, I can see it in your face, but I also know that if a child is brought into a relationship early like this then things never work. Besides, I want you to myself for as I long as I can manage."

Kagome laughed when InuYasha started wiggling his eyebrows at her. But she stopped laughing when he started pulling her towards the stairs instead of his bedroom, where she half expected him to take her.

"Are we going back downstairs?" she asked, not insinuating that she wanted to be locked in his bedroom with him, but surprised.

"Yeah. people might start to think something's wrong if we don't return soon."

Kagome laughed and walked downstairs, leaving InuYasha watching her like she's crazy.

2 hours later

Laura had waken Rin up and was getting her ready to leave. Kagome and InuYasha stood at the door while Sesshoumaru walked his girlfriend to her car. It took all the strength they had not to laugh at him when he embraced and kissed the woman before she left. InuYasha's father on the other hand had left not long after InuYasha and Kagome put Rin to bed saying that he had a major business meeting in the morning that he had to prepare for.

"Well InuYasha, Sesshoumaru" Kagome said still standing at the door, "thanks for dinner, I gotta get home too though."

Sesshoumaru nodded thanking Kagome for coming over to take care of InuYasha before disappearing to some unknown part of the house.

"Kagome," InuYasha said, "why don't you just stay here? It's pretty late, and a weekend. I don't think your mom would have a problem, especially if she knows my brother is here to 'watch' us."

Laughing Kagome nodded.

"I can call and ask, but I don't know what she would say."

InuYasha nodded and walked into the kitchen to get Kagome the phone. He didn't know she was following him quietly.

"Kagome," he said a little louder than she would've expected, "what's your house phone number? I just realized I've never called you."

"Well you could let me call my own mother," Kagome said with a smirk when InuYasha jumped up startled.

"DON'T DO THAT!" he yelled, not liking to be surprised.

"Do what?" Kagome asked innocently as she took the phone from the boy, "all I did was come in here to call my mother and you got scared when I told you I could do it myself." and with a smirk Kagome left the room to go call her mother in private.

InuYasha wouldn't let her off that easily though.

5 minutes later

Kagome had called her mother and asked if she could stay at InuYasha's because it was too late to walk home and that he 'needs help with his homework'. Her mother had said yes, but only because Kagome has said Sesshoumaru was there and would be watching like a hawk.

"InuYasha," Kagome said calmly knowing the boy was in the room with her, "my mom said I could stay, but your brother or you have to get me home early tomorrow."

"Dammit Kagome," he sweared as he walked out from behind the TV, "how'd you know I was in here?"

"You might be the half demon with good hearing, but I'm just smarter than you are," she stated matter of factly and started walking up the stairs.

InuYasha watched her for a bit until he realized she disappeared into his room. _Oh hell, she is not taking over my room!_ he thought to himself as he bounded up the stairs after her.

"Kagome," he said opening the door to his room, only to find it was 'empty.' "Where is she?" he asked himself, looking around.

Kagome had hid of all places on top of a book shelf that she could reach from climbing on InuYasha's desk.

Trying not to giggle, Kagome positioned herself so that when InuYasha walked past she could jump on him. And just as she figured, the boy walked right under her and stopped, still trying to figure out where she was.  
THUD "WHAT THE HELL KAGOME!" InuYasha yelled trying to get up but couldn't because the girl was still lying on him laughing.

"I just thought I would scare you again," Kagome said getting up off the boy. "Clearly it worked."

"You didn't scared me," he said standing up, "I knew you were there all the time."

"Sure, just like you did when I followed you into the kitchen?"

"Yes."

"Liar."

"Don't call me a liar."

"Well don't lie to me then."

InuYasha stared at Kagome as she walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked following her as she left.

"To sleep in the spare room where we put Rin."

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, let's see. Your brother sleeps down the hall from you, and I cant sleep in your room with you right now."

**A.N. **That's all for now. I don't have anything else to write. I will add another chapter today or tomorrow. Probably today, but I think it's time to update _Phoenix_ too.


	14. Chapter 14

A.N. I don't update this story enough. But I am determined to finish it. I hate when people write and then they don't update at all just leaving you at a point where you are always checking to see if anything new is posted in the story or not.

When Kagome woke the next morning she didn't expect things to happen the way they did. Least of all, she didn't think InuYasha would persuade his brother to assist him at getting Kagome back for the night before. Even though Kagome was not a heavy sleeper, last night seemed to come and go without anything ever changing. She felt like she had just lied down when she heard Sesshoumaru and InuYasha arguing in the hallway about getting up and ready for school.

"Sesshoumaru," she heard InuYasha whine, "I don't have to rush to get ready, and besides. I still have to get Kagome up and home before her mother realizes she never left for home. The family is supposed to be back from the hospital today."

I've been here all weekend? Kagome asked herself. _I don't remember that, I just remember coming over for dinner Friday to meet Sesshomaru's girlfriend and her daughter. Maybe I did sleep all weekend. _

Kagome asked herself. 

As she got up to leave the room, Kagome noticed that there was a computer in the far side of the room. Walking over to it, she figured she could get on and see if the date would be displayed somewhere. She was in luck too, the computer said that the day was only Saturday. Realizing that InuYasha was trying to play a trick on her, she would play along but get him worse.

InuYasha figured that Kagome was still asleep, so he started to get his stuff ready like he was going to go to school. What he didn't know was that Kagome was already as freshened up as much as she was going to get and headed out the bedroom door, expecting what she had gotten.

"Kagome," he said walking up to her, "I was just going to come and get you. You must've been really tired, because you slept through the whole weekend. "

"Really?" she said innocently walking a little closer to him, "I don't remember sleeping all weekend. I do remember getting up last night (Friday night) and taking total advantage of you, but I don't remember sleeping all weekend."

Smirking at InuYasha's face, Kagome slowly wrapped her arms around his waist and drew him closer to her.

"By the way," she said as she leaned in closer, lips almost touching his. "Don't eat anything with garlic in it before bed. It really throws off the mood."

"You did what?" he asked. "I don't remember anything."

"Of course you don't silly," she laughed letting go of him. "You kinda woke up, but I told you it was a dream and you went strait back to sleep."

InuYasha just watched her as she started walking towards the stairs. Turning back to him, she winked.

"Well aren't you going to take me home? Or do I have to walk home like I walked here last night? That would make you a really bad host you know InuYasha."

As InuYasha pulled up to Kagome's house later that morning in the car he borrowed from his brother he realized her mothers car was gone.

"Kagome is your family home? Or did your mom go out?" he asked not wanting to leave her home again for the rest of the weekend.

"I don't know," she said getting out of the car to go inside.

After the long trek up the stairs to get into the Shrine, Kagome realized that no one was home at all.

As she walked into the house she started looking for a note or some kind of notice of where her family had gone. But just as she started searching for the notepad her mother left her notes on the phone started to ring.

"Hello," she said.

"Kagome dear," her mothers voice came in from the other line.

"Hi mom," she said almost relieved. "What's up? Where are you guys?"

"Oh, well" she started, "We came back to Kyoto to visit some family."

"Oh," Kagome said with a sigh, "okay. That's cool. When are you gonna be home?"

"Probably whenever Souta's break from school is over so… Friday or Saturday."

Kagome smiled, _thank god she didn't take me. I don't think I could stand to go back there._

"Okay, well what do I do while you're gone?" she asked just as InuYasha came in.

"I don't know," her mother said. "Invite Sango over or InuYasha. Just if he comes over please don't do anything you'll regret."  
"Okay mom," she said smiling, "I will see you next weekend then. Love you, Bye."

As she hung up the phone InuYasha gave her a funny look.

"What's the smile for?" he asked walking over to her.  
"Mom, Souta and Gramps are out for Souta's spring break so they went to Kyoto, so I'm stuck by myself," she told him as she started up the stairs to her room.

"Oh," he said as he followed her, "what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know," she said. "Mom said I could have some company if I want so I might call Sango and have her stay the week here."

InuYasha sidled up to her with a innocent look on his face.

"You know," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "I could always stay, you know… to protect you."

"Now InuYasha," she said moving closer to the boy so close that all he had to do was draw her to him and their lips would meet, "what kind of girl do you take me for? You know I do not need protection from anyone, except maybe you."

Grinning, the half demon lowered his lips to Kagome's in a chaste kiss pulling her if possible any closer.

"You're right, but if that's the reason than I am the perfect person to take care of you."

His reasoning made no sense to Kagome, but she didn't mind having him over.

"Okay," she said, "but you have to go back to your house to get you stuff."

He smiled, "Okay, I will be back soon enough." Kissing her gently again, but with promise that made her knees go week.

Well now he better hurry up, she thought to herself as she gathered some stuff up to shower and change before InuYasha returned.

"Sesshoumaru I'm going to Kagome's for a while. Her mom is out of town for the week, and she wants to me to stay with her until later when Sango can come stay," InuYasha told his brother when he walked into the house. But when he walked into the living room where he knew his brother was, he heard something he really didn't want to hear.

"Sesshy I don't know why you don't adopt the guy," he heard Laura's voice. "Its not like your father gives a damn about him anyway. And besides, despite the way he acts, I can see that he is really quite fond of you."

"That's not the point Laur," he heard his brothers monotonic voice answer. "I don't think he would agree with it. I mean he's almost 18 years old as it is, he would probably just wait until he's of age and then move on with that girl of his. She's clearly the best thing for him as it is, maybe she can tame him."

InuYasha didn't like the sound of the conversation so he went upstairs to his room and grabbed some clothes and stuff that he would need at Kagomes and left. He didn't care about whether his brother would worry about him, and he definitely didn't want to confront him after hearing that little discussion.

When InuYasha got back to Kagomes he could smell that she had just gotten out of the shower and went upstairs to see if she was dressed.

"Kagome," he said as he walked towards her room. "I think something weird is going on with my family. My brother actually likes me. Actually, I think he's on drugs. Not weird."

As he got to her room, InuYasha noticed that the door was open. He didn't think anything of it until he walked in the room and saw his girlfriend on her bed wearing nothing but a bathrobe in the arms of none other than Hojo.

"InuYasha," she said not getting up. "This looks worse than it really is."

"Sure it is," he said before walking towards them. "If its worse then why do you smell like you do when we kiss?"

"InuYasha," she said finally getting up blushing a horrible shade of red, "I don't know what your talking about, except that I was thinking about you when Hojo showed up. He said he needed to talk about some stuff that recently went on in his life that was scaring him, so I brought him up here to talk. I swear nothing happened."

Looking at the other boy, InuYasha nodded and wrapped his girlfriend in a tight hug relishing the warm feeling of her damp hair against his cheek. "I don't like seeing that," he said into her hair. "I know you two haven't spoken since you broke up, but I get jealous when I see you together. I did when you were just my friend and I do even now when I know you are with me."

Kagome laughed at him and leaned up to give him a light kiss, "InuYasha there is a reason why you have me now. I love you, always have. Nothing is going to change that, but me and Hojo are still friends and I want to keep him like that."

Nodding, InuYasha turned his attention to the other boy in the room.

"So what's your excuse for coming over here?" he asked. "I mean other than the fact that your kicking yourself for letting Kagome get away."

"INUYASHA!" she scolded.

"Sorry."

Hojo sighed, "My best friend is getting married." he started, "she's older than me by a few years, but until I met Kagome she was the only friend I had. She told me a couple of days ago, and I cant help but to worry about her. I mean she's a human who is about to marry a demon. That isn't what bothers me though, she's not used to the different way people are here. She's not even from this country, and yet she is putting so much faith into this man that she's only known a year."

InuYasha and Kagome both looked at the boy like they knew something he didn't, but waited for him to finish his story.

"You two probably don't know her, but she's a lot like Kagome. She's kind and she worries about people when she should be worrying about herself. I just worry that she is going to put so much time and energy into a marriage, and the fact that she uses all her spare time on her daughter, that she isn't going to have time for herself let alone her friends."

"What's this girls name?" InuYasha and Kagome asked at the same time with complete seriousness in their tones that made Hojo look up quickly.

"Why?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"My brother is marrying a foreign woman with a child and I want to know if maybe it is the same person," InuYasha explained.

"Her name is Laura," Hojo said. "I cant pronounce her last name, she said it was German or Spanish or something along those lines and it confuses me."

Kagome clapped her hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh that InuYasha could see in her eyes.

"Well Hojo," InuYasha said walking over to the boy who backed away slowly. "I guess you should know that your best friend is about to be my new sister-in-law."

A.N. Well that's it for now. A lot has been updated here and I will be updating _Phoenix _tonight too for those of you who read both of my stories. I hope to get some reviews from this and see what people think. Cya

Well that's it for now. A lot has been updated here and I will be updating tonight too for those of you who read both of my stories. I hope to get some reviews from this and see what people think. Cya 


	15. Chapter 15

**A.N. This Chapter was okay for me to write. I don't know what it was that made me stop liking it but whatever it was must've been serious. But I'm not going to mess with it unless someone says otherwise.**

**last time**

"Well Hojo," InuYasha said walking over to the boy who backed away slowly. "I guess you should know that your best friend is about to be my new sister-in-law."

**Now**

Hojo just looked at InuYasha like he was crazy. There was no way that his friend would date a demon. She always spoke of marrying a man that was kind hearted that could handle her already having Rin there and being very content with just he girl for the time being. If she married a demon, the child would probably be forgotten and she would be pregnant with little half demon babies almost instantly. He couldn't handle it.

"I don't believe you," Hojo said to InuYasha standing up to leave.

"Why?" Kagome asked moving closer to the other boy.

"Laura would never marry a demon. She always said that she doesn't want her family to grow no larger than 3 for sometime, and if she married a demon she would undoubtedly be pregnant in the next week!"

"SO YOUR SAYING MY BROTHER IS A SEX FEIND???" InuYasha roared at Hojo.

"N-n-no… InuYasha that's not what I'm saying," Hojo stammered easing closer to the door in a attempt to leave quickly if needed.

"What are you saying?" the hanou asked not letting the boy out of his sight for a minute, "because it sounds like your saying my brother cant handle the urge to make his girlfriend bear his children almost immediately after their marriage."

Hojo backed away more before finally cracking, "Yes, your right. I do not trust your brother. You do not realize how weak my friend is lately. She works all day to support her daughter, then she spends the rest of her time going to events at the girls school and then spending the left over time playing with her daughter. I don't want her to spend more time away from herself than she already does, especially if your brother is like you. She would have to worry about taking care of little Rin and then catering to Sesshoumaru 24/7 she would be exhausted."

"Hojo do you know what you just said?" InuYasha asked stepping closer to the boy, "because you just insulted my whole family. What makes you think that my brother would make his wife cater to him? If anything, that woman would be treated like a queen. She would have everything she ever wanted and more, that child of hers would have the best care provided and hell, she probably wouldn't mind getting out and spending time with a family. But I do know one thing, she would not give birth to any child until she is ready. My brother doesn't force anything on a woman that he wouldn't want forced onto his own mother, so if she isn't ready to have a child for another 15 years then she wouldn't have to."

Hojo didn't know what to say to the hanou or his ex-girlfriend so he just excused himself and left.

"Thank god," InuYasha said as he moved in close to his girlfriend. "Now about these clothes, or lack thereof."  
"What about them?" Kagome asked innocently stepping a little away from InuYasha.

"Well lets see," he said faking a smile, "you aren't wearing very much. You smell of arousal, and I have a lot to tell you. Mainly I think you should either take your robe off all together or put something on."

"You do know," she started, "in order for me to put something on I have to take this off right?"

"I know that," he said, "I'm not stupid but seriously. Can't you do anything about your scent?"

"What do you suggest I do?" Kagome asked wrapping her arms around InuYasha's waist pulling him closer to her, "I mean, it's not like there's a lot to the situation. I know that you've thought about this moment a lot, I know I have."

InuYasha couldn't help but silently agreeing with Kagome, but he had to stick with why he went back to her house so quickly.

"Kagome," he grunted as she ran her lips gently over his neck, "I need to tell you something serious but you are kind of making things difficult for me."

"I'm sorry," she said her breath against his cheek, "you can continue. I'm all ears."


	16. Chapter 16

**A.N. Well I guess I am not half way done like I thought. I now need to sort of start a wedding, and I guess this story is getting off track of where I wanted it to be. So anyone wanna send in some comments because I don't know what I am supposed to be doing anymore. I am open to any suggestions, and trust me. If you tell me to put something and I use it you will get a BIG acknowledgement. Love ya'll.**

InuYasha didn't know how he could explain what he heard from his brother and his fiancé. He knew Kagome would go on how it was a good thing that his brother really did care. _Maybe I should just not tell her, it can't do too much harm… Could it? __**I wouldn't put it passed Kagome to kill us if she found out from fluffy's woman later. **__Yeah, good point. She would._

"Kagome," he started.

"Hmm…" she asked, sitting down on the bed finally dressed.

"When I went back to the house to get some clothes, I over-heard Sesshoumaru and Laura talking," he said inching away from the girl.

"Why were you eavesdropping?" she asked standing up.

"Well… you see… I really wasn't. They were in the living room and I could hear them outside, and I still heard what they were saying when I walked into the house."

"Okay, I guess that's not as bad, but still 'Yash. Eavesdropping is really, really, freaking rude," she lectured.

"I know," he protested, "but can I get back to my story?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry."

"As I was saying," he started again. "When I walked up to the house, I could hear them talking, and it didn't grab my attention until I heard my name get mentioned. Laura was asking Sesshoumaru what they would do with me, she was saying about how she and the child Rin both like me and how they should file for full custody over me away from father. That's when Sesshoumaru said that he would if he knew what I would do, being almost a legal adult and everything. He said that I would probably rather be emancipated than to be considered his child. Mainly because when they get married, the law might want to send me back with my father rather than leave me here with my brother."

"What do you want?" Kagome asked, bringing InuYasha to sit with her on the bed.

"I don't know," he said looking at his hands. "I like living here with Sesshoumaru, I actually have friends, I have you, and for once school is good. I mean, everything and everybody I love is here. If I live with my father again, I will be outnumbered by demons who don't like half-breeds like me, and that will try to kill me when I get older."

Kagome didn't like the way things were sounding for InuYasha, and as much as she loved him she didn't think it was a good idea for him to live with his father. _Besides,_ she tried telling herself, _he turns 18 soon enough. __**But not before his brother get's married. He'll only have a couple of months until his birthday and in that time frame the courts could send him back to his father.**_

That Monday at school InuYasha and Kagome tried to act like they weren't dating because of all the suspicion going on about his ex-girlfriend being back in town. InuYasha didn't want Kagome getting into a fight that could prove to be more dangerous than it was worth.

"InuYasha, Kagome," came a voice from somewhere in the crowd of students in the hallway. Turning around at the same time, the couple saw Miroku running towards them, "I'm glad I caught up to you before you found out the hard way. Kikyo is back, and she's looking for you."

Kagome smirked, "I'm glad she is," she started, "because now she can introduce herself to me the proper way."

_I don't like her tone, _InuYasha thought to himself as he watched his girlfriend walk towards her locker.

"InuYasha," said a cold voice from behind him.

As he turned around, InuYasha was face to face with his past.

"Hey Kikyo," he said loud enough for Kagome to hear.

**A.N. I thought I would leave this at a cliff hanger. I know my chapters are getting shorter and shorter, but they will either get longer again, or I will add a bunch of chapters on because this thing is almost over. I still don't know if there will be a sequel, probably not. The story didn't go over as well as I wanted it to.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A.N. Well, I'm one step closer to finishing this story. It's just not coming out too well for me right now. I've got a chapter up to a new story I might write. It's called **_**The Not-So-New Guy. **_**Check it out and tell me what you think. **

last time

"Hey Kikyo," he said loud enough for Kagome to hear.

now

"InuYasha," Kagome said walking up to her boyfriend. "Who's this?"

Before InuYasha could say anything. Kikyo put out her hand to Kagome.  
"I'm Kikyo, InuYasha's girlfriend."

"Kikyo," InuYasha said, regaining himself. "We broke up remember? Actually, you left me. You said that because you were moving things just wouldn't work out."

"Yes," she said. "But I'm back. We can start over again baby."

"Well there will be no starting anything over," InuYasha spat at her taking Kagome's hand.

"I'm engaged now. And I hope you can go back to where ever you got here from or not bother me again."

Everybody who was around the group gasped, did they hear right? Is THE InuYasha Taisho really engaged? He can't keep a girlfriend longer than 2 weeks, and he's engaged?

"Well," Kagome said looking at the other girl. "I'm Kagome, no hard feeling's I hope."

With that InuYasha and Kagome turned around and went to class.

"I guess coming home wasn't as easy as I thought," Kikyo said to herself as she walked towards her classroom.

Once lunchtime came around the entire school was talking about the InuYasha, Kagome, Kikyo triangle. People were placing bets on who would win if Kagome and Kikyo were to get into a fight. Most said that they thought Kagome would loose, mainly because they didn't know her too well and had never seen her mad at anyone but InuYasha. Miroku had ended up putting some money in a pot on the two, giving quite a bit on Kagome.

"Miroku your not making the situation any better," Sango chided when they sat down. "We're trying to keep Kagome out of trouble and your just making it worse."

"I know, but how many times can I say that two girls who are damn near identical in features are going to fight. NEVER! That's how. It would be like a good vs. evil thing," he said happily as he started his lunch.

InuYasha was worried though, Kagome hadn't shown up for lunch yet. He was worried that maybe she got caught in a confrontation with Kikyo when he saw her breeze into the cafeteria with a bright smile on her face. That seemed to scare the hanou more than anything.

"Hey guys," Kagome said sitting down beside InuYasha. "Why is everyone staring at me?"

"Well Kagome," Sango started.

"Miroku put money that you would kick Kikyo's ass if you two fought," InuYasha said for her.

"MIROKU!" Kagome yelled, "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE FIGHTING!"

The entire room went quiet. It seemed that everyone wanted to see what would happen.

"If you don't like to fight then maybe I should fight you," came a harsh voice from behind Kagome.

Turning around she came face to face with Kikyo.

"Kikyo," Kagome said calmly. "Why would you want to fight me in the first place? We don't know each other."

"Your right, we don't know each other. But I cant just let some little look alike come in and steal what was originally mine. I mean come on, InuYasha is probably only going out with you because you look like me."

"Your probably right, but you know Kikyo I have one thing you will never have," Kagome bit out stepping up to the other girl.

"What would that be? Clearly you and me are similar in more than features, you are a miko. And a powerful one at that, but still. What can you do to me that would hurt me?" Kikyo was trying to make Kagome mad. But it wasn't working. By this time Kagome was smiling.

"You see hun," Kagome started. "When I was small I was cursed…" the whole room seemed to visibly flinch. "Not in a totally evil way, but in a way that was unique to most curses. The witch that cursed me said that if I were to desire any man, I could only have him if I really cared about him. But the catch was that until then, any man who had no real love in his heart for another could not resist me. I have only yet come across one boy that I was able to be friends with and not have him make sexual advances to me as part of the curse. He did it because he's a idiot. Right Miroku? nod from him What I was told recently was that the curse would wear off, but only when I find a man that I truly love and he truly loves me in return. Trust me when I say that I have something you don't, I was basically given the ultimate love test. InuYasha was the only boy I've met that didn't want to be with me because of the curse. Hell, it didn't seem to work on him, I figured it was because of you. Maybe at one point it was, but by the time me and him became very good friends I started falling in love with him, and him with me. So go ahead, try and fight me. No matter what you will loose." And with that Kagome got up and left the cafeteria.

"I don't know who that little bitch thinks she is but she is not getting away with this," Kikyo said out loud following Kagome outside.

_Ah shit!_ InuYasha thought getting up.

"KIKYO!" he yelled following the girls but it was already to late.

"YOU," Kikyo screamed at Kagome, "HOW DARE YOU EMBARRASS ME IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE SCHOOL!"

"You see," Kagome said sitting down on the ground, "it was very easy. Shall I demonstrate again?"

"NO YOU LITTLE BITCH! GET YOUR ASS UP AND FACE ME!"

"How about you get me up if you want to fight me so badly," Kagome said still smiling.

As Kikyo advanced on Kagome, InuYasha tried to get them to stop. "c'mon you two, it isn't worth it!"

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW!" Kikyo screamed at him, never taking her eyes off Kagome, "SOME LITTLE BITCH DIDN'T TAKE YOUR BOYFRIEND AWAY FROM YOU!"

"No, but some bastard in Kyoto did take my ex girlfriend and make her a tramp. Remember that Kikyo. I EVEN FORGAVE YOU FOR THAT, AND YOU STILL CONTINUED TO CHEAT ON ME WITH NARAKU!" InuYasha was pissed, and now he didn't care if Kagome fucked Kikyo up.

Kikyo looked like she was about to cry when she noticed Kagome was standing and staring at her, the fires of hell burning in her eyes.

"You did what? And you have the nerve to bitch at him?" Kagome's voice was scary calm, and as quiet as she was talking, Kikyo could hear every syllable.

"Alright, now that I have your attention," Kikyo said walking a little closer to Kagome.

Everyone expected on of the girls to use some sort of Miko energy to fight each other, but instead Kikyo tried to punch Kagome, who dodged it as if it were a fly.

"C'mon Kinky-ho, can't you do better?" Kagome sneered, taking two steps to the side.

And with that little comment Kikyo threw herself at Kagome, and succeeded at tackling her, but soon enough Kagome had flipped them and now had Kikyo pinned to the ground, (many of the boys would agree that if the situation weren't dangerous, it would be sexy,) her arms were held above her head by one of Kagome's hands, and her legs were pinned to the ground by Kagome's legs. No one could tell what was going on when Kagome leaned forward, allowing her hair to become a veil.

"Now," Kagome cooed in Kikyo's ear. "We can do this the easy way, and you can leave me and InuYasha be, or you can get your ass kicked. Either way you loose. Which do you prefer?"

"Kiss my ass bitch," Kikyo spat. "You know, Naraku was right, you are a pain in the ass."

Kagome new Naraku, he was one of the people that had to held in containment for some time for stalking Kagome. She didn't know that Kikyo had met him.

"Baby," Kagome said sitting up. "I can tell you as a fact that the only reason Naraku played with you is because you and I look alike. There is no probably, like with InuYasha. It's a fact, did your beloved ass wipe tell you that he was in jail for trying to make me his bride against my will?"

Kikyo's face paled. She didn't know.

"You win," she said. Her voice was hollow, almost as if someone had taken her soul.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"You win," I knew Naraku only wanted me because of our similarities. I'd seen the pictures he took of you, he was the one that told me about your being a black belt. I figured if I beat you he would love me, but you just showed me that he wont. You win, go and have your boyfriend. I wont bother you again."

Without another word Kagome nodded and let Kikyo up. As she walked back to InuYasha she thought about what just happened. She felt horrible, Kikyo loved Naraku.

"I'm sorry," Kagome said, not turning around. But Kikyo still heard her. "I am too," the other girl said before getting up and leaving.

When she walked back up to InuYasha, Kagome flung herself into his arms and cried.

"Kagome," he said quietly. "Want me to take you home?"

"Yes please," she sniffed looking up at him. "InuYasha?"

"What?"

"Is the reason you started liking me because I look like Kikyo?" she asked not taking her eyes off his face.

"That was the reason I put up with you at first," he said looking her square in the eye, "I thought maybe I could be friends with you because you two looked identical, but then I soon discovered your nothing like Kikyo. Looks are only skin deep, and you are so much more beautiful than her, and more caring. The more time I spent with you, the more I found I loved you as more than a friend. And now, we are where we are."

Kagome smiled, and then without another word she leaned up and kissed InuYasha. It was like nothing he ever experienced; she was soft, almost unsure. But he soon realized that it wasn't a reassurance she was giving him, she was telling him how much she cared for him, and as he kissed her back Kagome realized that he loved her as much as she did him. Maybe more.

**A.N. I'm almost done! This isn't the last chapter, actually it's he second to the last. After this I will write one more, and it will be over. I am not writing a sequel, but I am going to work more on **_**Phoenix **_**and **_**The Not-So-New Guy. **_**hope ya'll like it! Tell me what you think!**


	18. Epilogue

**A.N. this is my last chapter for this story. I know the last one was pretty long, and I hope you like this. It takes place at Sesshoumaru and Laura's wedding. InuYasha is almost 18, and he and Kagome are still going strong. Read, review! And then start my other work!**

"INUYASHA HURRY UP!" Kagome yelled up the stairs at her boyfriend, "WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE TO THE CHURCH!"

"Calm down don't get your panties in a knot, they can't start the wedding without us anyway," InuYasha said coming down the stairs. As he saw Kagome, his jaw literally dropped. "Are you supposed to look like that?"

"Like what?" Kagome asked frowning. To InuYasha, Kagome looked like a goddess in her sea green maid of honor dress had a lovely scoop neck that was wide and slightly off the shoulder, it didn't show a lot of cleavage but it was enough to make InuYasha worry. Her hair had been put into large curls and then some of it was pinned to the top of her head. They did her makeup really nicely too, her eye's were done up in grey accented with blue-green eyeliner. She almost looked surreal.

"You know," InuYasha said skipping the last 5 steps and pulling Kagome into his arms, "maybe you should wear my jacket."

"Why?" Kagome asked again looking down, "is there something on my dress?"

"No," InuYasha said taking a hold of her chin and making her look at him, "I don't want other men looking at you."

"Well I'm glad you approve of the outfit," she said smiling as she leaned up on tip toes to kiss InuYasha.

"You will find out later just how much I approve," he said smiling evilly before catching her mouth in a deep kiss.

"InuYasha," Kagome said breathlessly, "you need to finish getting ready. I'm a girl and I was done before you."

"Hey!" he said, "my problem is my hair. I don't know how to get it to get out of my face."

"Get a brush and I'll do it," Kagome said laughing. When InuYasha did what she asked, she pulled out a white hair elastic from her purse and brushed his hair before braiding it and tucking it in his jacket.

"THERE!" she exclaimed 5 minutes later, "all done, and it looks like you got a hair cut."

"Do I have to leave it like that all night?" he asked.

"No, I'll help you get it out at the reception."

"Thank kami," he said getting up. "C'mon lets go. Laura'll kill us if we're late for the damn pictures."

"Yeah," Kagome agreed standing too, "she almost fried us for being late to the rehearsal last night."

15 minutes later at the church

"FINALLY YOU TWO ARE HERE!" Laura squealed, "you are so lucky I had my sister come down to do the pictures. I got all the bridesmaids and groomsmen, and then me and Sesshy, and then us and Rin, and then Rin and the ring bearer, and now I just need you two and then the whole lot of us. And then me and Kagome, and then InuYasha and Sesshy, and then we can git this deal started."

"Laura," Kagome said laughing. "CALM DOWN! We're here, we can get this started so you can get your 'deal' done with."

Laura laughed at Kagome's mimicking her.

"Ya know," she said looking at the younger girl, "you would make a great southerner."

Kagome wrinkled her nose, "a southerner?"

"Never mind," Laura said before screaming at a blonde girl who was talking to the other two bridesmaids, "BRANDY GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!"

"Oh come on!" the girl whined, "I almost got that one girls number!"

"Shaddup," the woman said smiling, "I need you to take pictures of the best man and the maid of honor."

"Okay," the girl said coming up to the two with a smile on her face. "Ya'll ready to do ANYTHING I say?"

"Don't worry about her," Laura said, "she just acts like she don't know what she's doing. She learned everything from me."

Kagome seemed to be more reassured than InuYasha.

"Okay, now you whitie," Brandy said, "I want you to put one arm around… what's your name?"

"Kagome."

"Right, put your right arm around Kagome's waist. And Kagome I want you to lean into whitie," Brandy explained. The two seemed to understand well enough and she took many pictures of them together, and many of just Kagome, a few of InuYasha.

"Alright now… how should I do this… okay, I want the bride and groom to stand facing each other, and then Kagome and whitie will stand in their respectable places next to them," by the time they were done, Brandy had taken several more shots, of the bride and maid of honor, and then the groom and best man, and then the bride and her girls, and the groom with his men. Finally when the last picture was taken Brandy sighed.

"DAMN IT!" she yelled digging through her camera bag, "sis do you have anymore film. I'm all out!"

"What do you mean your out?" Laura asked walking over to her sister, "you said you brought 20 rolls."

"Yeah, but you didn't tell me you're party was so compliable, I got a lot of shit!"

"You are one lucky little girl," Laura said walking over to her purse pulling out three yellow packages. "I bought more film, I knew I shouldn't have told you the more you take the better."

Brandy laughed filling her camera up with more film. "Yeah, blame that one on yourself." The two American women laughed a bit more, and then they all went inside to start the ceremony.

With the bridesmaids

"Laura," Kagome asked, "what is with your sister?"

"She's not really my sister," Laura stated, "she was my best friend back in the states. I've known her since she was 14, I was her photography tutor also, she's great really, just a little loopy."

Kagome nodded, "well also, why did you take the pictures early? I thought it was bad luck for Sesshoumaru to see you before the wedding."

"It is," Laura agreed. "But this time of day has amazing lighting, we didn't want to ruin it."

Kagome nodded before helping Laura retouch her makeup and then doing the same to herself.

With the boys

"Sess," InuYasha asked, "How did you know you wanted to marry Laura?"

"I don't know," the older man said, "It just came to me one day when I was eating lunch with her and Rin."

"Oh," InuYasha said as he helped his brother straiten his tie.

"Well Yash," Sesshoumaru said, "lets go get this done with. I have a honeymoon to get too."

"Gross," InuYasha said walking out into the church with his brother.

When the music started, Kagome inhaled and started walking down the isle with her flowers. Many of the men stared at her, she knew she looked amazing, but this was bad. Laura's sister took more pictures when she got to the altar to stand by where Laura would be, and then ran back down the Isle.

When Laura walked in the whole room gasped. No one had seen her in her dress besides the wedding party, and even Sesshoumaru seemed to be entranced as she walked down the isle. After everyone was seated, Laura gave her bouquet to Kagome and they started the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to see a union rare to the community. Under the bonds of the lords I am to bond Laura Aleman and Sesshoumaru Taisho in matrimony. If there is anyone who objects please speak now or forever hold your peace," the priest started, when no one objected he continued. "Sesshoumaru, if you will take Laura's hand please and repeat after me…"

"I Sesshoumaru Taisho"  
"_I Sesshoumaru Taisho"_

"Take Laura Aleman to be my bride"  
"_Take Laura Aleman to be my bride"_

"To love and to hold"  
"_To love and to hold"_

"To honor and cherish"  
"_To honor and cherish"_

"Until death do us part"  
"_Until death do us part"_

"Amen"  
"_Amen"_

"Laura repeat after me…"

"I Laura Aleman"  
"_I Laura Aleman"_

"Take Sesshoumaru Taisho to be my husband"  
"_Take Sesshoumaru Taisho to be my husband"_

"To love and to hold"  
"_To love and to hold"_

"To honor and cherish"  
"_To honor and cherish"_

"Until death do us part"  
"_Until death do us part"_

"Amen"  
"_Amen"_

"Under god almighty I pronounce this man and this woman husband and wife, may no force break them apart. You may now kiss the bride." The whole church whistled and cheered as Sesshoumaru dipped his new wife in a deep kiss.

InuYasha winked at Kagome across the room making her blush a deep shade of read before the couple walked down the isle and out to the limo. As the wedding party followed in procession, the maid of honor and best man in lead, Brandy was snapping pictures like a mad woman.

"Kagome," InuYasha said as they got in his car to go to the reception.

"Yeah?"

"I know this sounds really bad, but its not, want to come stay with me tonight after Laura and Sess leave?"

"What about Rin?" Kagome asked, worried about the child.

"She's going back to the states with her aunt for a while, mainly because the honeymoon is in Hawaii, and their flight back lands in phoenix, so Brandy can take her there to be with her parents on the flight home," InuYasha explained looking at Kagome intensely.

"Ummm… sure," Kagome said. "I don't know how mama will take it, but I guess it's best that I stay with you anyway. She was going to Kyoto this weekend anyway."

"Great," InuYasha said leaning over to kiss Kagome, "now let's go to a reception. Free food, free drinks, the hottest date in Japan, and hell, I might catch the garter!"  
"Yeah, and Laura already promised to throw me the bouquet," Kagome said laughing as they drove the half mile to the reception hall.

The music was awesome, InuYasha and Kagome danced all night. The reception went on for hours after the bride and groom left, and even Brandy took Rin back to Laura's to get the child's stuff and to get things locked up before going to her hotel to leave for the states the next day. InuYasha didn't remember how he and Kagome got home that night, they both had a lot to drink that night.

He did remember someone helping them both into the house and somehow they managed to make it to his room. He knew they should have not drank so much, but they didn't stop when they got pretty gone.

"InuYasha," Kagome hiccupped wrapping her arms around her boyfriends neck, "I love you."

"I love you too Kagome," the hanou said pulling her closer. But the second their lips touched, something erupted between the two of them that automatically sobered them up.

"What was that?" Kagome asked pulling away from her boyfriend.

"I don't know," he said, "but whatever it was, it was scary."

Kagome nodded, "I felt it low," she remarked, "right here." She rubbed low on her abdomen, almost improperly low.

"That's weird," InuYasha said, "I felt it here." And he pointed to a area not worth discussing.

Smiling Kagome walked back up InuYasha and wrapped her arms around him once more, "well let's not waste the moment."

InuYasha growled deeply before kissing Kagome deeply and setting her on the bed.

"Are you sure?" he asked pulling away from her.

"Positive," Kagome said pulling him back to her.

**A.N. I'M DONE!!!!! FINALLY!!!! YAY!!!! What did you think??? I loved writing this chapter, from the fact that InuYasha is slow to Brandy the psycho photographer to the ending. Oh, Brandy also isn't a made up character. She is really my friend, she is like my little sister and I did actually train her in photography. She was my little 1-2 prodigy, she was the only one in her year that was as good as us advanced kids. LOVE YA SIS! Hope ya'll liked it. I'm still not sure if I'll write a sequel or not. But thank you to all of you who read the story and commented it, you are the ones that made me finish so early. I probably would've waited a month or so and not done a thing. Well, bye! I will also start writing another chapter onto my newest piece, check it out. The first chapter to **_**the not so new guy **_**is a hit! Maybe you'll like it! Cya! **

**p.s. I'll be starting a forum here soon, we can talk about InuYasha, play truth or dare, or just truth, no use in daring anyone online I guess, so start checking my profile out. I'll have a forum up soon!**


End file.
